Une Marie trop curieuse
by Tryskele
Summary: Poudlard au temps des Maraudeurs : ils sont les plus populaires de l'école. Mais comment une jeune fille, très effacée et terriblement maladroite peut-elle se rapprocher de ce groupe qu'elle admire tant ? Vieille fanfic, que je publierais petit à petit pour le suspense ! Bonne lecture !
1. Une entrée remarquable

\- Rose !  
\- Oh, je ne vous avais point vue, grommela la grosse dame du tableau, à moitié endormie. Elle grogna, se réveilla à demi en froissant sa robe rose. Au terme de quelques secondes angoissantes pendant lesquelles je me demandai si elle allait ouvrir ou bien me laisser là, elle pivota lentement sur elle-même pour me laisser passer. Je me faufilai par l'ouverture avec un soupir de soulagement. Au moment où j'entrais dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, une salve d'applaudissements nourris m'agressa les oreilles.

\- Marie ! Nous t'attendions ! Tu es enfin arrivée ! Entre ! Vite !

Je fis un large sourire à la foule en délire, accompagné d'un magnifique geste de la main. Je pouvais à peine entrer dans la salle commune tant les élèves étaient nombreux, se bousculant pour me voir, me toucher, me parler. J'essayais de répondre à toutes les sollicitations, mais c'était impossible. Tous les élèves s'étaient donné rendez-vous en même temps, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Le clou du spectacle fut bien sûr la demande en mariage de deux Maraudeurs sur quatre. C'était fabuleux, magnifique. Tout à fait banal pour moi !

Eh oui, j'étais tout simplement la plus belle fille de l'école, la plus intelligente et tout le monde m'aimait. Même les filles, qui avaient tout pour être jalouses de moi, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de me trouver gentille et adorable. J'étais amie avec toutes les filles bien, nous nous retrouvions souvent entre nous, histoire de parler entre filles, de tout et de rien. J'étais à la pointe de la mode, je distribuais conseils et critiques. Ensuite, tous les garçons étaient à mes genoux, me suppliant de sortir avec eux. Le premier de la liste était bien sûr le magnifique Sirius Black. Lui et son sourire charmeur faisait tourner la tête de toutes les filles, mais il ne s'intéressait pas du tout à elles. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour moi. Et, personnellement, je me faisais une joie de le laisser languir aussi longtemps que je le voulais. Le deuxième sur cette longue liste de prétendants n'était personne d'autre que Remus Lupin, un autre Maraudeur. Avec ses yeux charmants et ses petites attentions, il était la tendresse incarnée. Il avait toujours le mot gentil pour tout le monde et était très tolérant. Comment les départager ? De plus, ils faisaient partie du groupe des Maraudeurs, le gang le plus en vogue à Poudlard. Comment ne pas parler de James Potter en prime ? Enfin, il est hors course, il ne fait que de baver devant la petite Lily Evans. Je ne sais guère ce qu'il lui trouve d'ailleurs, tout le monde sait que c'est moi la plus belle !

Je repoussai donc les deux demandes en mariage, leur signalant au passage que nous n'avions que seize ans, donc que nous étions trop jeunes pour ce genre de bêtise. Ils ne désespérèrent pas et dans la cacophonie de la foule, je pus clairement entendre qu'ils tenteraient leur chance à nouveau l'année prochaine. Cela me fit éclater de rire et ce fut le début d'une grosse rigolade en salle commune, chacun étant enchanté par mon rire divin, qui se répercutait dans la grande salle ronde. Une fois que nous avions tous bien plaisanté, la salle parut se calmer un peu. Un première année vint vers moi et me tendit son parchemin, l'air chagriné.

\- Il faut que tu m'aides ! Je n'ai pas tout compris à mon devoir de Potions et je ne dois pas avoir une nouvelle mauvaise note, sinon Slughorn sera furieux contre moi !

Toute la détresse du monde se trouvait dans ses yeux. Je lui assurai avec sympathie que j'allais l'aider. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'aidais les élèves. J'étais tellement intelligente que tout le monde me demandait conseil ! C'était évident. Je lui souris d'un air maternel et il retrouva instantanément la joie de vivre. Les Gryffondor avaient bien entendu écouté notre conversation et une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements retentit dans la salle. Je fus acclamée de toutes parts, les uns déclarant que personne n'était aussi gentille et généreuse que moi, les autres bavant littéralement à mes pieds en me signalant qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide eux aussi. Amusée par leur demande, j'articulai clairement que rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'aider tout le monde. Sirius soupira à mon oreille en murmurant qu'il était le premier à s'inscrire pour avoir des cours personnels avec moi. Je lui lançai un clin d'œil coquin auquel il répondit par un sourire charmeur. Nous étions en phase. Il était tout simplement fantastique ! Peut-être que j'allais me décider pour lui finalement. Mais Remus ne s'avoua pas vaincu aussi facilement ! Il était de l'autre côté et il me susurra à l'oreille qu'avec lui, j'aurais le grand frisson. Deux hommes merveilleux, si complémentaires ! Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas prendre les deux, tout simplement ? J'allais leur soumettre l'idée lorsque…

* * *

Lorsque la foule se remit en mouvement, me projetant contre le tableau de la salle commune qui venait à peine de se refermer. Les cris et les applaudissements étaient de plus en plus forts mais cette fois-ci, personne ne s'était tourné vers moi, bien au contraire. Mon sourire n'était jamais apparu sur mon visage et je n'eus pas besoin de lever la main pour saluer la foule. J'avais les yeux par terre tandis que j'essayais de me faufiler dans la salle pour rejoindre mon dortoir, réservé aux sixième année. Je savais parfaitement qui était au centre de la pièce : l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, James Potter en tête de file, son Vif d'or à la main, les cheveux encore dans le vent. Notre équipe venait de gagner le premier match de la saison au terme d'un suspens digne des Maraudeurs. Nom d'un dragon, il ne pouvait pas se bouger lui ? J'étais à deux pas de l'escalier en colimaçon du dortoir des filles, mais un grand bellâtre me barrait la route.

\- Euh, excusez-moi…

Il se tourna vers moi, comme s'il découvrait ma présence. J'étais tellement petite qu'il avait une tête de plus que moi facilement. D'autant plus que je me tenais bien courbée pour prendre le moins de place possible et que je regardais par terre dans l'espoir de disparaître par magie. Je n'avais pas encore eu la chance de découvrir cette fameuse formule qui aurait si utile pourtant ! Le benêt détailla des yeux ma coiffure toute défaite, mes cheveux bruns qui ne ressemblaient à rien ou mon uniforme recousu à maints endroits. Je pouvais sentir son regard qui se baladait, me jugeant et m'estimant. Il finit par ricaner, sans bouger d'un pouce. Je devais être une sous-espèce de Doxy pour lui, je commençais à avoir l'habitude de ce genre d'attitude. Je le regardai d'un air malheureux avant d'essayer de le contourner. Mais si je faisais un pas à droite, il avançait, si je partais dans l'autre sens, il reculait. Il prenait un malin plaisir à m'empêcher d'accéder à mon saint Graal : la quiétude de mon dortoir ! Je soupirai en tentant vainement :

\- J'aimerais juste aller à mon dortoir, je ne veux pas vous déranger.

Il donna un coup de coude à son voisin et, en me désignant du doigt, il murmura à son oreille. Ils éclatèrent tous les deux d'un rire de troll qui, heureusement pour moi, passa plus ou moins inaperçu dans le brouhaha général. C'étaient sûrement des septième année, probablement jaloux qu'on ne leur porte pas plus attention. Comme ils ne se calmaient pas, quelques têtes se tournèrent bien sûr vers notre trio, aussi je me hâtai de passer devant mon tortionnaire tandis qu'il était trop occupé à s'esclaffer comme un débile avec son pote. Je posai enfin le pied sur la première marche. Alors que je grimpais l'escalier craquant sous mes pas, mon regard se posa sur les personnes qui avaient pris place au milieu de l'attroupement. Les Maraudeurs.

Enfin dans ma chambre ! Une forme sombre bougea dans un coin de la pièce. C'était Chendra qui m'accueillit par un miaulement plaintif. C'était une magnifique chatte avec de longs poils, aux rayures grises. Quand elle marchait dans le château la nuit, elle pouvait passer pour un fantôme ! On aurait dit qu'elle savait exactement ce qui passait par ma tête et devinait mon humeur car elle vint se frotter contre mes jambes d'un air réconfortant. Je la caressai machinalement en écoutant son ronronnement sourd. A part ma chatte, il n'y avait bien sûr personne dans la chambre, tout le monde était en bas pour saluer la victoire de Gryffondor. Je me laissai tomber lourdement sur mon lit, soudainement fatiguée. Je revoyais clairement les applaudissements et les sourires qui étaient pour moi. Je sentais avec exactitude le souffle de Sirius tout contre mon oreille. Je pouvais presque le toucher en fermant les yeux. Mais il était tellement populaire, et moi, j'étais tout simplement inexistante. Une élève parmi tant d'autres. Voire même moins que ça. Il ne savait pas que j'étais là et que je soupirais d'amour pour lui. Tout comme une nuée de greluches pendues à ses basques. Au moins, j'avais la décence de ne pas baver devant lui ou de lécher le sol qu'il avait foulé. J'avais un minimum de savoir vivre… et une fierté quand même ! Il ne me voyait pas, eh bien je n'allais certainement pas m'aplatir devant lui.

\- Tu sais Chendra, c'est qu'un mec comme les autres. Il est même extrêmement arrogant et sûr de lui.

Le chat m'écoutait, couché à mes pieds. J'avais parfois l'impression qu'elle me comprenait. Puis, l'espace d'un instant, une clameur filtra par la porte, me replongeant dans le tourbillon de mon songe éveillé. C'était tellement bon d'être aimé des autres, d'être reconnu dans la foule, d'exister aux yeux des gens ! Mais tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve…


	2. Qu'ais-je donc fais pour mériter ça ?

Et il parlait, sans s'arrêter, d'une voix monocorde et ennuyeuse. Même lorsqu'il passait au travers du tableau en début de cours, cela ne me faisait plus rire, tant cette blague était éculée. Je regardais mon voisin de table pour voir qu'il ronflait, l'air serein. John Edwards savait parfaitement que j'écoutais pour deux et à la fin du cours, il se réveillerait, les cheveux en bataille et l'œil de travers, en me demandant mes notes. Et bien sûr, je les lui passerais. Déjà les autres années, j'étais assez gentille pour lui prêter, alors en cette année de BUSE, je n'allais tout de même pas lui refuser.

\- C'est ainsi qu'en l'an 1923, P. Ruque mena la grande révolution des Tiffs, un groupe de révolutionnaires qui voulaient plus de liberté pour les coiffeurs sorciers…

Je notai bien soigneusement date, nom et les grands évènements. En regardant la classe, j'étais l'une des rares à le faire, personne ne se souciant des examens de fin d'année. Il était vrai que nous n'étions qu'en octobre, la fin de l'année paraissait tellement loin ! Sauf pour moi : je prenais tout cela très au sérieux et j'avais déjà établi une liste et un planning pour réviser tout au long de l'année. Il me fallait au moins ça si je voulais décrocher des Acceptable et ainsi mes BUSE.

Une mouche vola dans la classe. Quelques élèves la suivirent des yeux tandis que le professeur Binns continuait son monologue, en suivant ses notes d'un air distrait. Je me demandais ce que ça faisait d'être un fantôme. Lui, il paraît qu'il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte. Si c'était à moi que cela arrivait, je le verrais quand même. Enfin, je l'espérais très fort, parce que me retrouver en train de flotter au-dessus du sol et à passer à travers n'importe quoi, très peu pour moi.

J'en étais là dans mes divagations lorsque la fin des cours sonna. Je n'avais pas écouté la fin. Pour une fois. Je haussai les épaules, rangeai mes affaires et secouai John. Les lundis matin étaient décidément bien difficiles !

\- Keskiya ?  
\- Le cours est fini, espèce de marmotte ! Alors dépêche-toi de te lever si tu ne veux pas encore être en retard au cours de Métamorphose. McGonagall accepte difficilement les retards.

Et encore, c'était un euphémisme. Il grogna proprement, en rangeant avec efficacité ses maigres affaires déballées. C'est qu'il commençait à avoir l'habitude de devoir se grouiller entre deux cours le John ! Il était plus connu pour ses retards et ses nuits rattrapées pendant les cours que pour ses bonnes notes. Mais dans la salle commune, c'était un gai luron, qui avait toujours la blague et le mot pour rire. Nous faisions une belle paire tous les deux : moi la bosseuse et lui le fanfaron. Je l'aidais dans ses devoirs, il m'aidait à me détendre. Nous avions trouvé un équilibre depuis cinq ans et j'osais espérer que cela se poursuive jusqu'à la fin de nos études.

Je suivais John dans les dédales du château que je connaissais bien maintenant. La salle de Métamorphose était là, toute proche, lorsque je sentis mon pied buter contre quelque chose de dur. Avant même d'avoir pu dire bave de crapaud, j'étais étalée, face contre terre. Pour parachever la honte qui s'écrasait lourdement sur moi, mon sac glissa sur mon crâne, m'assommant à moitié. J'entendis un éclat de rire glauque sur ma gauche, et le regard encore flou, je tournai la tête dans la direction du rire de troll. Décidément, c'était la mode des rires bêtes chez les sorciers, ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser. Mais alors que ma vision redevenait plus claire, je vis une ombre fondre sur moi. Puis des mains saisirent brutalement mon sac et l'ouvrirent. Une cascade de livres eut raison de ma pauvre tête et je m'évanouis quelques secondes dans le couloir.

Je repris mes esprits : mes affaires étaient étalées partout autour de moi. Je me relevai doucement pour voir si je n'avais rien de cassé, mais ce que je vis fut pire : McGonagall venait droit vers moi. Son regard semblait aussi dur qu'un tigre et je me dépêchai de ramasser mes affaires autour de moi. Dès que le professeur de Métamorphose fut assez proche de moi, elle me somma :

\- Allez mademoiselle Vasseur ! Cessez de vous donner en spectacle et entrez en cours ! Et hâtez-vous sinon, j'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor !

Elle tourna les talons aussi sec. J'ouvris des yeux ronds mais me retins de balancer ses quatre vérités à cette prof mal lunée. Je pris mes livres à la main et courus vers la salle de classe pour me laisser tomber sur une table du fond, à côté de John. Il me jeta un regard curieux et je lui fis un geste pour qu'il se concentre sur le cours plutôt que sur moi. Non mais quelle injustice ! On me faisait tomber, on fouillait mon sac, et surtout, avec ma malchance, on m'avait certainement volé quelque chose ! Et cette prof, la directrice de ma maison par-dessus le marché, voulait me retirer des points ! J'enrageais silencieusement en rangeant mes affaires convenablement dans mon sac. Je finis par sortir mon manuel d'astronomie tandis que McGonagall demandait à Anna comment elle devait changer un chaton en pelote de laine. Je regardais dans mes affaires s'il me manquait quelque chose lorsque je sentis John me pousser le coude, fort peu discrètement et me murmurer :

\- On est en Métamorphose Marie ! Pas encore en Astronomie. C'est ce soir l'Astronomie, tu te souviens ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, pourquoi tu étais arrivée en retard ? Tu étais juste derrière moi et l'instant d'après…  
\- Oui Mr Edwards ? Vous avez la réponse ?  
\- Euh… Je crois qu'il… Il suffit de… Enfin, vous voyez…  
\- Oui, effectivement, je vois que vous n'écoutez absolument rien en cours Monsieur Edwards, l'interrompit le professeur d'une voix cassante, comment allez-vous faire si on vous demande ceci pendant les examens des BUSE en fin d'année ? Alors cessez de parler avec Miss Vasseur et concentrez-vous un peu, cela ne vous fera pas de mal.

John se tut et tira la langue au professeur McGonagall dès que celle-ci eut le dos tourné pour tapoter le tableau de sa baguette magique et inscrire le cours de la journée. Très mature comme réaction ça ! Aussi puéril qu'un farfadet des montagnes ! Enfin, j'arrivais à la fin de mon sac. Et la conclusion s'imposa à moi : il me manquait mon livre d'Histoire de la Magie. J'étais pourtant certaine de l'avoir pris ce matin, je l'avais même utilisé un peu plus tôt en cours. Je n'étais pas folle tout de même ! Soudain, j'eus envie que ce cours se termine le plus rapidement possible, pour aller vérifier dans ma chambre s'il était resté là-bas et si je n'avais pas rêvé une heure plus tôt. Après tout, je pouvais confondre avec un autre lundi, ils étaient tous tellement déprimants. Mais celui-ci battait tous les records : une chute et une perte de connaissance et soit je devenais folle et voyais des objets disparaître ou apparaître, soit je venais de me faire voler un pauvre grimoire. Mais, dans tous les cas, je devais en avoir le cœur net. Je me tournai vers John qui agitait sa baguette devant un chaton qui faisait tout pour en mordre l'extrémité. L'air nonchalant, un coude posé sur la table, il avait tout de l'archétype du mec qui n'écoutait rien en classe, mais heureusement pour lui, je n'allais pas lui demander de me résumer le cours. Je lui chuchotai :

\- John, aide-moi ! Est-ce que j'avais mon livre d'Histoire de la Magie ce matin ?  
\- Marie, voyons, je dois faire mes exercices de Métamorphose et bien écouter en classe. Ne me distrais pas !  
\- Mais bien sûr ! Tu te fiches totalement de ce que McGonagall peut bien te dire. Allez, réponds-moi ! S'il te plaît, c'est très important !

Il me regarda d'un air surpris, ses grands yeux noisette me détaillant lentement. Je compris qu'il était plus vexé parce que je l'avais envoyé paître qu'autre chose. Mais je dus le secouer assez avec ma tête d'elfe de maison, car il consentit à me répondre :

\- Je suis désolé Marie, tu sais très bien que je pionce pendant son cours. Ce n'est pas du tout intéressant ! Alors je n'ai pas fait gaffe si tu avais ton bouquin ou pas.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave John. Merci quand même.

Il avait vraiment l'air désolé, aussi je lui fis un petit sourire qui le rassura un peu.

Ma valise était totalement défaite sur mon lit. J'avais retourné tous mes vêtements, envoyé valser livres et affaires diverses sans trouver ce que je cherchais. J'étais assise sur mon lit, dans le dortoir dévasté. On aurait dit qu'une tempête venait de frapper mes bagages ! Je remis ma masse de cheveux bruns en arrière pour pouvoir voir l'apocalypse qui régnait ici, mais il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence : mon livre n'était pas là non plus. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Anna s'arrêta sur le palier, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Tu as jeté un sort qui s'est mal passé ? Moi qui me demandais pourquoi tu avais mangé aussi vite à midi.  
\- Non, ce n'est rien, je cherchais quelque chose.  
\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?  
\- Non merci, j'ai déjà tout retourné. Il faut que je range maintenant.  
\- Ha ha ! Bonne chance alors ! Mais fais attention à l'heure, que tu ne sois pas encore en retard en cours !

Je lui assurai d'un hochement de tête avant de commencer à remballer tout le capharnaüm. En même temps, je m'interrogeais : qui avait bien pu me faire un truc pareil ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela tombait sur moi ? J'étais loin d'être intelligente, très loin même, car même en bossant comme une malade, il m'arrivait de ramasser un magnifique P. J'étais loin aussi d'être populaire : cela m'évitait les ennuis. Car qui dit populaire, dit jalousie et donc ennemis. Je n'avais rien fait à personne de toute ma scolarité, mis à part cette petite farce en deuxième année. Je pouffai de rire à cette évocation. C'était John qui m'avait poussée à le suivre dans ces bêtises. Avec un prétexte bidon : il voulait qu'on s'entraine à lancer le sortilège de Lévitation. Et la pauvre élève de première année nous en avait bien voulu de l'avoir épinglée au lustre du couloir ! On avait éclaté de rire et nous ne pouvions pas la faire redescendre !

Enfin, ce n'était pas ça qui allait m'aider. Qui avait bien pu faire ça ? Et surtout comment allais-je le découvrir ? Et pourquoi ? Il y avait bien une raison pour s'attaquer à moi tout de même. La chambre était rangée, enfin aussi rangée qu'elle pouvait l'être en présence de cinq demoiselles bordéliques. Bref, on pouvait marcher sans se prendre un livre, c'était le principal non ? Je pris mes affaires pour l'après-midi et descendis du dortoir. Un groupe de sixième année était encore là, à papoter tranquillement. On dirait qu'ils passaient leur vie ici ceux-là. Le pire était l'attroupement féminin en train de baver derrière eux. Oui, je parle bien d'Eux, avec un grand **E** comme **E** nnuyeux, **É** puisants et **E** nvahissants mais tellement **É** légants … Les Maraudeurs. Je passais mon chemin vite fait lorsque j'entendis de nouveau un rire de troll. Sans même me retourner, je m'engouffrai dans la sortie. Les rires sadiques, j'en avais assez entendu jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité !


	3. Pourquoi lui ?

J'étais obnubilée par une seule pensée : qui m'avait fait ça ? Et pourquoi ? J'avais beau tourner et retourner ça dans ma tête, je ne voyais pas de solution. Le professeur d'Astronomie nous demanda de pointer la lunette plus à droite et je m'exécutai de mauvaise grâce. Je devais être attentive tout de même ! Je collai mon œil derrière l'instrument et tentai de recopier maladroitement ce que je voyais. John faisait semblant de regarder dans sa lunette astronomique et jeta un regard oblique pour copier ma propre carte du ciel. Je le laissai faire en soupirant mais je savais fort bien que ma carte du soir ne serait pas aussi exacte que d'habitude.

\- Regardez la luminosité de l'étoile de Sirius dans la constellation du Grand Chien. Si nous la voyons avec autant d'éclat, c'est parce que c'est un astre assez proche du Système Solaire.

Je pointai ma lunette sur la fameuse Sirius. Ha Sirius ! Un homme aussi inaccessible que l'étoile qui porte son nom. Je me souvenais comme si c'était hier de la première fois ou je l'ai vu. C'était lorsque j'étais en première année à Poudlard…

* * *

J'étais une petite fille de onze ans traumatisée par une Cérémonie de Répartition longue et stressante. Enfiler un chapeau miteux devant tout le monde, un Choixpeau magique qui parlait en prime ! Tout ça pour entendre dire que j'allais à Gryffondor. Le regard dans le flou, j'avais avancé en titubant jusqu'à un banc pour m'y laisser tomber. Si j'avais fait un chouïa plus attention à ce que je faisais, j'aurais tout de suite vu devant qui j'avais atterri ! Mais à ce moment-là, une seule chose me passait par la tête : ne pas m'évanouir ! Je respirais bruyamment tout en mettant une main devant ma bouche pour éviter de vomir. Après un sombre moment à patauger dans le noir, je réussis à regarder autour de moi avec un œil neuf. Je voyais mes camarades Gryffons pour la première fois : des sourires réjouis, le brouhaha des conversations et des dizaines des chapeaux noirs qui bougeait en tout sens. Ils semblaient tous heureux d'être là, se parlant sans tabou ou presque, rigolant de tout et de rien, applaudissant dès qu'un nouvel élève arrivait dans leur maison. Je levai la tête et je contemplai le plafond pour la première fois : un plafond magique ! Pour un peu, je me serais crue dehors. Je fermais les yeux et je pouvais sentir le souffle du vent sur mes joues. Des centaines d'élèves étaient rassemblés autour de quatre grandes tables. Je pensai enfin que j'allais peut-être me plaire ici.

Et c'est là que je le vis…

En face de moi, il y avait un ange tombé du ciel ! Oh oui, cela ne pouvait être que ça : des yeux gris à vous couper le souffle, une tignasse noire encadrant un sourire enjôleur et un charisme désarmant. Je perdis la capacité de respirer pendant un instant, me demandant même si je n'allais pas entendre le dernier battement de mon cœur et tomber à la renverse. Je n'entendais pas du tout Dumbledore faire son discours de bienvenue maintenant que la Répartition était finie, je n'avais d'yeux que pour Lui. En revanche, l'ange tombé du ciel avait l'air concentré sur ce que disait le directeur. Je pus le contempler à loisir, me perdant corps et âme dans l'air de mauvais garçon qu'il arborait. Il était jeune, mais je ne pus me souvenir s'il avait fait la Cérémonie de Répartition avec moi ou non. Peu importe. J'avais eu le souffle coupé suite à cette Répartition de malheur mais Il me l'avait coupé à nouveau. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement apparut, allant chatouiller les étoiles du plafond magique tandis qu'une nourriture abondante apparaissait brutalement sur la table. Les élèves se servirent avec entrain, les conversations reprenant avec ferveur.

\- C'est quelque chose cette Répartition, pas vrai ?

Il avait sans doute remarqué que j'étais un peu pâle et que je ne mangeais strictement rien. Oh par tous les dragons des mers, il m'adressait la parole ! C'était sûr ? Mais oui, il avait les yeux posés sur moi, me détaillant d'un air sûr de lui-même. Je tentai une maigre réponse, mais ne réussis qu'à marmonner dans ma bouche. Je fis tomber ma fourchette de la table et plongeai dessous pour la récupérer, rouge comme une pivoine. Je ne voyais pas la fourchette parmi l'océan de pieds et de jambes, mais j'entendis clairement le voisin de table de mon ange, un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns et décoiffés avec des lunettes rondes, dire tout haut :

\- Oh, arrête Sirius, tu vois bien que tu traumatises les première année avec tes airs de molosse !  
\- J'sais pas moi, elle me regardait fixement, je n'allais tout de même pas ne pas réagir !  
\- Oui, toi, dès qu'il y a une fille, tu es tout chose, dit une troisième voix tout près de moi.  
\- Lâche-moi Remus ! Il faut bien profiter de la vie un petit peu non ? Détends-toi, sinon, tu vas finir préfet sans même t'en rendre compte !  
\- Non mais quelle horreur ! Tu ne serais plus jamais ami avec moi, déclara le binoclard en rigolant.

Ils continuèrent ainsi, se moquant de la pauvre première année que j'étais. Je n'osais pas remonter sur le banc. Mais cela aurait paru suspect si je restais planquée dessus ! Alors en Gryffondor que j'étais, je me relevai et je finis de manger, le nez dans mon assiette. Enfin le dessert arriva pour que mon calvaire prenne fin. J'étais déjà à moitié levée de mon banc lorsque Dumbledore commença un nouveau discours. Il ouvrit grand ses bras comme pour nous étreindre tous, comme s'il était heureux de nous voir tous là devant lui :

\- Les temps s'obscurcissent. Nous allons au-devant de graves événements et il est de votre devoir de choisir la bonne voie, de ne pas vous laisser aveugler par la facilité hors du droit chemin. N'oubliez pas que ce sont nos choix qui dictent notre voie et non pas l'inverse ! Nous avons toujours le choix, alors faites les vôtres en votre âme et conscience. Je ne vous retiens pas plus, vous devez être fatigués : donc, bonne nuit à tous !

Les élèves se levèrent en commentant les paroles de notre cher directeur. Le garçon magnifique blaguait avec son camarade en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Devais-je les suivre ou bien ? Mais heureusement, un jeune homme maigre balança :

\- Les première année, veuillez me suivre !

C'est ainsi que je perdis la trace de celui qui allait hanter mes pensées tout au long de ma scolarité. J'appris bien vite qu'il se nommait Sirius Black, tout comme j'appris le nom de chaque membre du groupe des Maraudeurs. Ce jour fut le seul où il posa les yeux sur moi et où il m'adressa la parole. Maintenant, je suis même sûre qu'il ne sait même pas que j'existe. En effet, il avait toujours un groupe de midinettes autour de lui, comme presque chaque membre du groupe car ils étaient en vogue comme on dit. Sauf peut-être Peter Pettigrow. Petit et grassouillet, il n'avait pas le physique de l'emploi : on se demandait ce qu'il fichait avec eux…

\- Bien, vous avez comme devoir de recopier votre carte au propre et de la compléter avec votre livre, page 34 et 35. Allez vite vous coucher maintenant !

Je regardai mon pauvre lambeau de carte toute raturée. De rêvasser pendant les cours n'allait certainement pas m'aider : j'avais à refaire la carte entièrement vu que je n'avais strictement rien écouté en cours. Je jurai à voix basse en ramassant mes affaires. John s'approcha de moi, l'air inquiet.

\- C'est moi ou tu n'as rien écouté en cours ? Je n'ai même pas pu recopier ta carte, elle ne ressemblait à rien ! me reprocha-t-il.  
\- Laisse tomber John, soupirai-je.  
\- Je me fais du souci pour toi. Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir de m'inquiéter pour celle qui va m'aider à obtenir mes BUSE, plaisanta-t-il.

Il était si mignon à s'inquiéter ainsi. J'esquissai un sourire sincère en prenant garde à ne pas tomber dans les escaliers. Mais comment lui dire que mes pensées étaient encore et toujours tournées vers un élève de sixième année qui ne m'avait pour ainsi dire jamais parlé ? J'aimais une idole, un homme inaccessible au commun des mortelles. Il se serait moqué de moi, comme lorsque j'avais essayé de lui dire lors de notre première année. Comme le silence s'éternisait, il posa simplement sa main sur mon épaule d'un geste compatissant et nous regagnâmes la salle commune avec le reste de notre classe.  
Les jours passèrent ainsi, rythmés par les cours. Je ne pus mener l'enquête, car je devais travailler comme une folle pour les cours : les devoirs étaient intenses et les cours de plus en plus durs, surtout pour moi. Je passais les soirées penchée au-dessus de mes parchemins et de mes bouquins. Livres dont j'en avais toujours un manquant. Heureusement ou malheureusement pour moi, le voleur de livre ne s'était pas manifesté à nouveau. Aussi, je n'avais pas eu d'autre perte à déplorer, mais je n'avais pas pu découvrir qui il était non plus.

Halloween arriva. C'était une période de fête et le château se transforma en une gigantesque citrouille. En effet, des bougies étaient enflammées partout, des citrouilles évidées flottaient dans les couloirs. Dans la Grande Salle, des centaines de chauves-souris voletaient autour de lampions squelettes ou de citrouilles avec des mâchoires édentées. L'atmosphère était délicieusement lugubre et dans la pénombre, les fantômes translucides flottaient lentement dans les airs, ajoutant de la féerie dans ce ballet de l'horreur. Le banquet de la soirée avait été grandiose. Pour ma part, je pensais que les professeurs s'étaient surpassés cette année pour nous offrir ce spectacle magnifique. Les élèves avaient du mal à détacher leur regard du plafond magique qui oscillait entre le gris argenté d'une tempête et le noir bleuté profond d'une nuit sans lune. John s'était escrimé à essayer de me faire peur toute la soirée, mais au final, nous avions fait comme tous les élèves et nous partions dans des fous rires inimaginables en mangeant des mets raffinés à la citrouille.

Le groupe le plus bruyant était bien entendu à notre table, très loin de nous : le groupe des Maraudeurs. Remus Lupin avait une mine joyeuse et moins fatiguée que d'habitude. Un franc sourire sur les lèvres, il levait son verre et un groupe de fille pouffèrent de rire non loin de lui. Sirius Black avait les deux bras occupés par une fille qu'il embrassait goulûment. Cette scène m'horripila tellement que je sautai immédiatement vers le troisième larron. James Potter faisait son possible pour attirer le regard de la préfète de Gryffondor, Lily Evans, qui était assise un peu plus loin. Mais ces efforts pour rire fort et se trémousser restèrent vains sur la jeune femme qui resta de marbre. Enfin, Peter Pettigrow riait aux frasques de James et essayait même d'en rajouter une couche, histoire d'aider son pote de toujours.

La soirée se termina en apothéose lorsque le club des Chasseurs sans tête arriva et nous fit une démonstration de leur chevauchée sans tête. Ils commencèrent à se passer une tête sous le hourra des élèves. Certains rigolaient moins, car ils se prenaient une tête de fantôme au travers du corps et ce n'était pas une sensation très agréable. C'était d'une fraîcheur incomparable ! J'entendis souffler d'un air exaspéré à côté de moi. En me tournant, je vis Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête regarder d'un œil gris foncé les fantômes qui continuaient d'amuser la galerie.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Nick ?  
\- Hein, quoi ? Oh, mademoiselle Vasseur. Je regardais ces fanfarons faire les fiers et ça me fait quelque chose de les voir là, à se pavaner devant tout le monde, surtout le jour d'anniversaire de ma mort ! C'est de l'irrespect le plus total !  
\- Ah ? Euh… Joyeux anniversaire de mort euh… Nick. Mais pourquoi serait-ce de l'irrespect ?

Il haussa les épaules et sa tête fit un bond sous sa fraise. Il se détourna et traversa le mur sans même me répondre. Je ne compris pas la réaction du fantôme de Gryffondor. Peut-être que ça ne se faisait pas de souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire pour la mort de quelqu'un ? Les déboires du fantôme me sortirent rapidement de l'esprit : la soirée étant finie, il était temps de regagner nos dortoirs. Les élèves commentaient avec enthousiasme tout ce qu'ils venaient de voir. La salle commune était bondée mais les bâillements étaient légion. Aussi, nous allâmes tous nous coucher. J'avais des dizaines d'images dans la tête, aussi j'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil.  
En plein milieu de la nuit, j'entendis un objet tomber. Au moment où je me relevais dans mon lit, je vis la queue touffue de Chendra qui dévalait les escaliers. Je vis mon verre d'eau brisé au sol et l'eau éparpillée partout. Personne d'autre n'avait été réveillé. Je poussai un soupir. Je descendis, en évitant consciencieusement les morceaux de verre, à la recherche de mon chat, pour lui apprendre à faire attention, mais au moment où j'atteignis le bas des marches, j'entendis un conciliabule dans un coin de la salle commune.

Des élèves étaient encore debout à cette heure ? Etonnée, je restai tapie dans le noir. Autour d'une bougie qui éclairait faiblement leurs visages, je distinguai les quatre Maraudeurs. Ils avaient l'air concentré, comme s'ils préparaient un mauvais coup. Consciente que je n'aurais pas dû être là, je faillis remonter pour nettoyer les bêtises de mon chat, lorsque j'entendis un bout de phrase qui me figea sur place.

\- …un bouquin d'Histoire de la Magie.

Horrifiée, je restai immobile, attendant la suite. Ce fut Remus qui reprit, d'un air contrarié.

\- Et tu ne le lui as toujours pas rendu ? Elle en a peut-être besoin.  
\- Arrête, personne ne peut avoir besoin d'une matière aussi débile, contra Peter d'un air important.  
\- Elle passe les BUSE à la fin de l'année elle, contrairement à nous.  
\- C'est vrai quoi, laisse-le Remus. Il fallait bien qu'il honore son pari ! Pas vrai Sirius ? murmura James avec un grand sourire.  
\- T'as raison vieux frère. Pourtant, ça a été trop facile de lui piquer son bouquin à cette petite Vasseur. Je me demande pourquoi vous m'avez donné un pari aussi nul à faire ! Je le lui rendrai si elle découvre que c'est moi qui l'ai, chuchota Sirius surexcité.

Ainsi c'était lui ! Mais pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ?!


	4. La curiosité est un vilain défaut

\- Tu ne mange pas Marie ?

Je sortis de mon engourdissement et regarda John. Il semblait plus qu'inquiet en agitant la main devant mes yeux. Je repoussai gentiment sa main et pris une généreuse portion de confiture sur mon bout de pain. Pourtant, je ne pu me résoudre à porter la tartine à ma bouche. Je repensais sans cesse à se qui s'était passé hier soir : après la révélation des Maraudeurs, bien malgré eux, j'étais repartis dans mon dortoir tel un somnambule. J'avais nettoyé les dégâts de mon chat avec les aveux de Sirius qui se répercutaient sous mon crâne. J'en avais même oublié Chendra ! Puis, j'étais partie me coucher d'un sommeil sans rêve. Et maintenant, je me demandais pourquoi il avait accepté ce pari débile, pourquoi ils avaient choisis de s'en prendre à moi, et surtout, comment récupérer mon bouquin. Déjà, est-ce que ça valait le coup d'aller le récupérer ? Pour une élève excessivement douée comme Juliana, la perte d'un grimoire ne devait pas se faire sentir. Mais pour moi, il était d'une importance capitale !

J'étais donc résolu à récupérer mon bien lorsqu'une nouvelle évidence s'imposa à moi : je n'irais pas m'abaisser à lui demander purement et simplement mon livre. Déjà, il se serait moquer de moi, aurait haussé les épaules et aurait éclaté de rire en me disant que je délirais. J'aurais pu demander à Remus de l'aide, mais je préférais ne rien devoir aux Maraudeurs. Le seul moyen qui me restait était de lui chiper discrètement. Je me décidai à agir ce week-end, mes soirées étant réservées au lourd travail que je devais fournir pour rester au niveau de Poudlard. Enfin je pus prendre mon petit déjeuner rapidement, car John me fis remarquer qu'on était presque en retard.

La semaine s'écoula tantôt lentement tantôt rapidement car j'avais un peu la trouille de tenter quelque chose contre Sirius Black, mais j'avais aussi hâte que cette histoire se termine. J'essayais de me rassurer en me répétant mon plan d'action : attendre qu'ils sortent de la salle commune, monter clandestinement dans leur dortoir, chercher et trouver mon livre, redescendre aussi sec. Voilà : un plan simple, concis et bref. La rapidité devait être de mise : ainsi je m'étais fixé une limite de cinq minutes. Si je ne trouvais pas mon bouquin dans le temps impartie, je devais filer fissa. Et reprendre mes recherches à un autre moment. Je ne doutais pas du fait qu'ils quitteraient notre salle commune, pour les repas par exemple, quitte à en sauter un moi-même, ou tout simplement pour se pavaner dans le château avec leurs groupies.

L'occasion me fut donnée samedi soir. J'avais mangé vite fait et avais passé toute la soirée à les épier du coin de l'œil. Je vis les trois Maraudeurs, James, Sirius et Peter quitter la salle commune, accompagné de gloussement tous plus débiles les uns que les autres ou de sourire coquins. Je savais Remus à l'infirmerie encore une fois aussi, j'étais certaine que le groupe était partis. En même temps, quel pauvre Remus, il passait un temps fou à l'infirmerie ou à aller voir sa mère malade. J'avais beaucoup de compassion pour lui, même si je ne le connaissais pas vraiment. Enfin, je me secouai et laissa là mon devoir de Métamorphose et sous le regard ébahis de John. Je m'approchai du dortoir des garçons de sixième année, l'air de rien. Mon camarade de classe me rattrapa alors que je posais le premier pied sur les marches. Il me retint par le poignet et je me retournai vers lui et il me chuchota, pour que personne d'autre ne nous entende :

\- Mais tu vas ou là ? Tu es folle de monter là ou quoi ? Et puis, tu ne pourras pas monter, les marches vont se transformer en toboggan !

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Laisse-moi, je dois le faire, je t'expliquerai plus tard. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour les marches.

\- C'est trop dangereux ! Imagine qu'ils reviennent ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à faire le guet !

\- Tu m'expliqueras se que tu foutais là-haut alors.

J'acquiesçai d'un air vigoureux et comme pour lui prouver que j'avais raison, je grimpai deux marches. L'escalier resta bien sagement immobile. Je poursuivis mon ascension en me disant que j'aurais peut-être dû mettre John au courant de mon plan. Personne d'autre n'avait prêté attention à se que je faisais : je n'étais pas assez intéressante pour eux. Et je savais aussi que je serais aussi invisible qu'une puce sur le dos d'un hyppogriffe. Je laissais mes scrupules de côté pour me concentrer sur mon objectif : trouver mon précieux livre. J'ouvris la porte du dortoir des garçons en tremblant légèrement. Comme je le supposais, il était totalement vide. Je restai coi cinq secondes car je pensais trouver un bordel digne des garçons mais en fait, à part quelques affaires entassées dans un coin, la pièce était nickel. Ils avaient des elfes de maison rien que pour eux ou quoi ? Je me dirigeai vers le premier placard qui se trouvait à ma droite. Je fouillais dans quelques affaires avant de me rendre compte que c'était les affaires de Remus Lupin. Je laissai donc le placard et passa au suivant au fond du dortoir. Fébrile, je dû m'y reprendre à deux fois pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte de l'armoire mais cette fois-ci, je la laissais bien vite de côté : c'était celle de Peter Pettigrow.

Alors que je traversai le dortoir pour aller sur le côté gauche pour enfin trouver les affaires de Sirius, un objet insolite attira mon attention. Posée délicatement sur la table de chevet, déplié en grand, je pouvais aisément voir qu'il s'agissait d'un parchemin déjà quelque peu écorné car trop manipulé. Mais le plus curieux était de voir des petits points bouger sur cette carte. Hypnotisée par la magie de cet objet, je m'approchai sur la pointe des pieds, comme si j'avais peur de voir les traits disparaître du papier jauni. Mais rien de tel ne se produisit : au contraire, je pouvais même lire se qui était écrit dessus. Je lu donc d'un côté de la carte : Salle Commune de Serdaigle, puis à l'opposé, Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir que se que j'avais pris pour des points mouvants étaient en faite des petits personnages représentant chaque individu du château ! Ainsi je me repérai aisément près de notre Salle Commune, dans une case indiquant Dortoir des Garçons de Sixième année. Émerveillée, je ne pouvais quitter la Carte des yeux. Je baissais les yeux pour voir John faire les cent pas dans la Salle Commune, tout comme je pouvais voir le professeur Slughorn immobile dans son bureau. Je vis Dumbledore dans les couloirs, en train de se rendre à son bureau et enfin, dans le parc, je pouvais voir Madame Pomfresh avec Remus Lupin, filant droit vers le Saule Cogneur.

Je suivis les deux points des yeux, les sourcils froncés. Ils étaient fous ou quoi ? Le saule Cogneur était bien le dernier arbre à aller chatouiller ! De plus, que faisait Remus dehors alors qu'il était soi-disant malade ? Je vis la jeune infirmière de Poudlard laisser Remus avancer tout seul le long du couloir qui était sous le Saule Cogneur ! Par Merlin, pour une découverte, s'en était une sacrée ! Abasourdis, je suivis le Maraudeur le long du chemin tortueux, désireuse de savoir où il allait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi ?

Je sursautai en me retournant pour voir que je n'étais plus seule dans la pièce. Pire, j'avais face à moi un Peter partiellement surpris et en colère de me trouver là. Rougissante jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, je vis que j'avais fait tomber la carte en même temps que j'avais fait un demi-tour sur moi. Son regard tomba sur le bout de parchemin et je vis clairement son regard changer : il était paniqué et littéralement furieux. Je bafouillai alors :

\- Non non, mais je n'ai rien vu ! Je venais … Euh …

Erreur sur toute la ligne ! Déjà dire qu'on n'a rien vu alors que c'est clairement le contraire, c'est une défense plus que nase mais en plus, faire une pause pour chercher une excuse crédible à ma présence ici, c'était carrément nul. J'ouvris la bouche et la referma comme un poisson hors de l'eau, ne sachant quoi ajouter. Il plissa les yeux et me demanda, presque aimablement, se qui était totalement contraire à son expression faciale :

\- Qu'as-tu compris de cette carte que tu n'aurais jamais dû voir ? Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas fouiller dans les affaires des autres, d'autant plus dans un dortoir habité par des garçons. C'est très mal élevé ça mademoiselle.

\- Je euh … C'est que … Rien ! J'ai rien compris à cette carte du château !

Nouvelle erreur ! Lorsque je vis Peter foncer vers moi, baguette en avant, je cru qu'il voulait m'attaquer, mais il ramassa précipitamment la carte et marmonna entre ses dents, la baguette posée sur le parchemin qui s'effaça sous mes yeux écarquillés. Tétanisée, je ne savais pas se qui allait m'arriver mais Peter me laissait là, comme pressé. Étonnée qu'il ne me fasse rien, j'en oubliais mon livre et descendit peu de temps après lui. John me sauta presque dessus en s'emmêlant dans ses explications. Je lui fis signe de se taire et l'entraîna dans un coin. Il commença :

\- J'étais en train de faire le tour de la Salle Commune lorsque j'ai vu que Peter montait les marches quatre à quatre. J'ai rien pu faire pour te prévenir ou le retenir ! Alors je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux te laisser gérer ça …

\- Il est où d'ailleurs maintenant ? demandais-je en scrutant la Salle Commune sans le trouver.

\- Il est ressortit de notre Salle sitôt qu'il est redescendu du dortoir. Je pensais que tu avais réussis à te cacher parce qu'il paraissait impatient de sortir.

\- Et James et Sirius sont venus ?

\- Non, il n'y avait que Peter, me répondit-il. Puis, après une courte pause, il continua : alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-haut bon sang ?

C'est alors que je me trouvais bête : parce qu'en plus d'avoir été découverte, je n'avais pas récupérer mon livre. J'expliquais toute l'histoire du livre volé, comment je l'avais appris et qui en était l'auteur. Et John réagit exactement comme je l'avais prévu :

\- Mais laisse donc ton bouquin ! Tu n'auras qu'à prendre le mien, j'en prendrais un autre pour me faire un oreiller !

\- Tu ne comprends pas …

Il ne comprenait pas : désormais, c'était une affaire personnelle entre moi et Sirius, le garçon que j'ai aimé et que j'aimais toujours. John ne comprenait pas que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça, qu'il s'en était pris à moi pour des motifs bidons et que, par Merlin, je n'allais pas le laisser gagner comme ça ! Cependant, mon camarade de toujours me surpris lorsqu'il me posa cette question d'une voix bizarre :

\- Tu es toujours amoureuse de lui, c'est ça ?

Je ne lui répondis pas mais mon silence parlait pour moi. Il secoua la tête en soupirant et alla ramasser ses affaires. Il grimpa dans son dortoir, me laissant là avec mes idées dangereuses. Je fixai un instant l'escalier du dortoir des Maraudeurs, mais j'avais eut assez d'émotion pour la soirée. Je remballai mon devoir inachevé et allai me coucher en me demandant se qui allait m'arriver demain, lorsque je croiserais à nouveau les Maraudeurs.


	5. Un dimanche bien terne

J'étais perturbée par ce que j'avais découvert hier et surtout, les questions que cela générait. Qu'est-ce que j'avais vu exactement ? Un plan du château, ça, c'était une évidence. Mais comment se l'était-il procuré ? Qui était assez intelligent pour créer ce genre de chose ? Ensuite, que fichait Remus au beau milieu du parc en soirée alors qu'il se disait malade et à l'infirmerie ? Où allait-il, comment passait-il sous le saule Cogneur ? Avec l'autorisation de Mme Pomfresh en plus ! Et enfin, Peter allait-il tout raconter à ses copains de toujours ? Qu'allaient-ils me faire ? Rien, ou devais-je redouter le pire ?  
Voilà les questions qui tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. J'avais donc décidé, après une nuit bien agitée, de me lever très tôt malgré que nous soyons dimanche et d'oublier la grasse matinée. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, je ne croiserais pas les Maraudeurs ainsi. Je m'assis en bout de table, à côté d'un première année qui faisait comme si je n'existais pas. Habituée à ce genre de comportement, je commençai mon petit déjeuner comme si de rien n'était.

Je venais juste de tremper ma tartine enduite de chocolat fondu dans ma tasse de café que j'entendis les voix honnies. J'en lâchai ma tranche de pain dans mon café, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. C'était Eux ! Ils s'installèrent à l'autre bout de la grande table des Gryffondor, aux places les plus proches de la sortie. Ils avaient l'air extrêmement fatigués, comme s'ils n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit. Était-ce parce qu'ils avaient parlé la nuit de ce qu'ils allaient me faire ? Avaient-ils un plan pour m'en faire baver un maximum ? Ou alors, ça n'avait aucun rapport avec moi ! Oui, après tout, je suis loin, très loin d'être le centre du monde, surtout du leur. Peut-être que Peter ne leur avait rien dit ! Je m'accrochai à cet espoir lorsque je remarquai enfin que Remus n'était toujours pas revenu. Alors que je repêchais tant bien que mal ma tartine chocolatée, je sentis des regards sur moi. Après un coup d'œil rapide sur ma droite, je vis que c'étaient bien les Maraudeurs qui me jetaient des regards en coin. Nous jouions au chat et à la souris : quelques regards suspicieux, qui je regarde et qui ne regarde pas, rapide coup d'œil à la dérobée sans se faire prendre.

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, je ne finis pas mon petit-déjeuner et me levai de ma chaise le plus discrètement possible. Pour sortir, je devais passer devant Eux. Eh bien, à l'abordage ! L'air naturel, légèrement pressée, je me mis en marche. Que la salle était longue ! Un pas, et un autre, tout se déroulait parfaitement bien. Cela ne devait pas être compliqué de sortir de là tout de même ! Il y avait encore peu de monde à cette heure matinale, aussi je ne fus pas gênée dans ma progression. J'arrivai à leur hauteur… Et rien ! Ils me laissèrent passer, sans même m'accorder un regard. Je sortis de la Grande Salle et me dirigeai précipitamment dans le premier escalier que je vis. Je relâchai enfin la pression et mon souffle, car j'avais fais la traversée de la Salle en apnée ! Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. J'étais bête d'avoir fait une montagne d'un rien tout de même. Heureusement que John n'était pas là et n'avait rien vu. Il en serait mort de rire, le crapaud !

Mais alors que je voulus reprendre le chemin de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, une main se posa sur mon épaule, m'immobilisant net dans mon élan. Une immense silhouette passa devant mon nez. Brisant mes espoirs de m'en tirer sans confrontation, je reconnus James Potter. En tournant, légèrement la tête, je pus voir que c'était Peter Pettigrow qui avait toujours sa petite main sur mon épaule osseuse. Sirius Black se tenait sur mon côté droit. Et sur la gauche, il y avait un mur de pierre. J'étais vraiment encerclée ! Quelle mauvaise farce ! James commença :

\- Alors comme ça, tu es venue dans notre dortoir hier soir ?  
\- Je euh…  
\- Tu cherchais quoi au juste ?  
\- Je voulais…  
\- Ce n'était pas plus simple de nous demander si on avait ce que tu cherchais ?  
\- Bah en fait…  
\- En plus, tu as fouiné dans nos affaires !  
\- Non, je ne…  
\- Et tu as trouvé notre Carte ! lança la voix derrière moi.

Mitraillée par les questions de James et vaincue par la dernière question, je pinçai les lèvres, prête à recevoir d'autres remontrances. Seul Sirius avait gardé le silence, mais je préférais ne pas le regarder de peur de fondre devant ses yeux gris extraordinaires. Aussi, j'accrochai mon regard à James et à ses yeux accusateurs, qui me détaillaient d'un air sombre. Mais un silence pesant s'installa entre nous quatre. Attendaient-ils que je me manifeste après m'avoir coupé tant de fois la parole ? Qu'ils aillent se faire frire un œuf par un Epouvantard !

\- Bon, on ne se connaît pas et toi tu es, commença James avant de me regarder d'un œil critique, enfin voilà quoi, tu es toi. Alors tu ne vas rien dire à personne au sujet de cette carte et en échange, Sirius va te rendre ton bouquin. Car je suppose que c'est ce que tu venais récupérer.

Le fameux Sirius en question ouvrit la bouche, pour protester, mais James lui lança un regard noir qui souffla court à ses récriminations. Comme je ne mouftais toujours pas, James haussa un sourcil et Peter lança :

\- Elle sait parler au moins la petite ?

Ils ricanèrent mais je sentis que c'était forcé. Ils attendaient ma réponse, tendus. Pourquoi tenaient-ils tant que ça à ce que je garde le silence ? L'objet en question était-il maléfique ? J'imaginais mal des Gryffondor avec un artefact de magie noire. Surtout que la Carte ne semblait pas bien méchante. Enfin, mon père me disait toujours de me méfier des apparences, aussi je réservais mon jugement. Finalement, je relevai la tête et déclarai :

\- Non.

Ils retinrent leur souffle. James, surpris, demanda :

\- Non… C'est-à-dire non à quoi ?  
\- Non, je ne suis pas à vos bottes. De plus, je me pose beaucoup de questions. En particulier, ce que Remus faisait dehors avec Mme Pomfresh !  
\- Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait vu ça, je ne savais pas ! couina Peter dans mon dos en me lâchant l'épaule.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave Peter, Mademoiselle ici présente ne dira rien à personne et va tout oublier, c'est clair, insista James en reportant son attention sur moi.  
\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas lâcher sur moi un troupeau de goules ?

J'avais beau faire ma fière, je n'en menais pas large. Et je commençais à regretter mon choix fait sur un coup de tête. Et dire que j'aurais pu récupérer mon bouquin si j'avais dit oui ! Là, je venais de m'attirer de gros ennuis, car dès que j'avais parlé de Remus, ils avaient tous reculé comme si je les avais frappés. La solidarité qu'ils avaient entre eux était très belle à voir, mais je n'avais pas envie de goûter à leur solidarité.

\- Très bien, nous n'avons pas le choix dans ce cas.

C'était Sirius qui venait de parler de sa voix grondante. En même temps, je pus voir qu'il sortait sa baguette magique. Je me tournai brusquement pour lui faire face. Mes genoux tremblaient et une sueur froide dégoulina de mon front. Ils étaient dangereux ma parole ! Quelle idiote, quelle idiote ! Pourquoi j'avais dit ce non, pourquoi ! J'allais capituler, leur dire que j'allais tout oublier jusqu'à leurs noms et même leur laisser le livre qu'ils m'avaient volé, lorsqu'une voix froide parvint du haut de l'escalier.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Potter c'est toi ? Avec ta petite bande en plus ! Vous n'avez pas mieux à faire que martyriser les plus petites que vous ? Affrontez donc un adversaire à votre taille pour une fois !

Un peu rabaissée, je me dis que j'acceptais de me faire traiter de nulle et de petite par la préfète qui arriva pile au bon moment. Je bénis Merlin et Morgane de cette chance, même si elle n'était que provisoire.

\- Lily, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, lança James d'un ton courtois, un sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Pourquoi Black pointe sa baguette sur elle, dans ce cas ?  
\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Evans !  
\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Black ! Remus n'est pas là pour te sauver la mise cette fois. Si lui passe l'éponge sur vos bêtises, je peux très bien enlever des points à Gryffondor si ça me chante !  
\- Mais tu ne ferais pas ça, pas vrai ? lança timidement Peter, caché derrière moi.  
\- Bien sur que si, je le ferais ! Allez, ne restez pas plantés là, vous avez mieux à faire un dimanche matin !

Sirius rangea sa baguette de mauvaise grâce. Je m'extrayai de leur cercle sous leur regard mauvais. En passant devant Lily Evans, je lui glissai un petit merci, auquel elle répondit par un hochement de tête, comme si elle avait l'habitude de faire ça. Alors que je fuyais la queue entre les jambes, j'entendis que leur conversation avait repris de plus belle. J'entendais surtout James et Lily se disputer. J'avais remarqué que ça leur arrivait souvent. Je passai devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame en lui balançant le mot de passe. Une fois dans la Salle Commune, je me sentis mieux. Il y avait déjà du monde, et ils ne feraient rien tant qu'il y aurait des témoins. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement jusqu'à ce qu'une main se repose sur mon épaule. Je fis un bond en avant tandis que la personne derrière moi éclatait de rire. Je reconnu le rire de John. Il me lança, hilare :

\- Tu es bien nerveuse ce matin Marie ! Tu crois que je suis fâché après toi, c'est ça ? Allez, ce n'est pas grave ! Quoique j'ai pu dire de stupide hier soir !  
\- Je euh… Non. Oui. Enfin ça va.  
\- Tu as l'air bizarre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- J'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit, c'est pour ça, lui mentis-je.  
\- Ha d'accord ! Tu as déjà pris ton petit-déjeuner ?  
\- Oui, mais si tu veux, je peux t'accompagner !  
\- Chouette, merci !

Tant que je restais avec John, rien ne pourrait m'arriver. Nous sortîmes donc de la Salle des Gryffondor d'un pas lent, en parlant de tout et de rien. Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, nous croisâmes les Maraudeurs qui tenaient un conciliabule dans le couloir. Ils firent comme s'ils ne me connaissaient pas et moi, j'essayai de contrôler ma respiration. Une fois arrivés à destination, je pus enfin me détendre. John me regardait d'un œil bizarre, comme s'il sentait la pression que j'avais, mais il n'insista pas. Au contraire, il faisait le pitre pour me dérider au maximum. Ce qu'il pouvait être chou quand il s'y mettait !

Le dimanche se passa bien. Il faisait froid et gris dehors, aussi nous restâmes bien sagement dans la Salle Commune, à finir nos devoirs. John recopiait sur moi, bien sûr, et je réussis à me concentrer suffisamment pour faire mon dessin de Porlock que le professeur Brûlepot nous avait demandé pour le prochain cours. J'étais très satisfaite de moi, même si je pouvais sentir sur ma nuque quelques regards lancé par les Maraudeurs qui avaient bien sûr rejoint la Salle Commune dans la journée. Mais comme il faisait un temps affreux dehors, il y avait foule chez les Gryffondors ! Surtout qu'un gros feu ronflait dans la cheminée, dispensant une agréable chaleur qui me détendit plus sûrement qu'un sort d'Allégresse.

Enfin, le dimanche finit bien plus tranquillement qu'il n'avait commencé. J'étais prête à affronter une nouvelle semaine à fuir les Maraudeurs !


	6. Le pacte

\- Je peux au moins aller aux toilettes tout seul s'il te plaît ? Je t'assure, je ne me perdrai pas et les lavabos ne vont pas m'attaquer !

Je me forçai à rire à la plaisanterie de John tandis qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas pressé vers les toilettes des garçons. J'étais toute seule dans la Salle Commune, avec les Maraudeurs dans un coin. Il y avait quelques personnes, mais lorsque tout un groupe sortit pour aller je ne sais où, je me sentis de plus en plus démunie. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que je fuyais les endroits sombres pour me mêler à la foule, rester toujours en présence de quelqu'un et surtout de John. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait émis quelques grognements lorsque je voulus l'accompagner aux toilettes la première fois. Je fis mine de me concentrer sur mon cours, pour éviter d'attirer leur attention. Remus les avait à nouveau rejoints depuis hier, pâle et les yeux cernés. Il avait vraiment l'air de sortir d'une maladie quelconque. Mais alors pourquoi se baladait-il le soir dans le parc avec l'infirmière ? Cette question tournait et retournait dans ma tête sans s'arrêter, mais je ne voyais rien, pas même le début d'une réponse. James toussa une fois et je sursautai sur ma chaise. Je lançai un rapide coup d'œil vers la droite : j'étais à deux pas de mon dortoir et si je les voyais se lever, je n'avais qu'à courir me mettre à l'abri. Courageuse, mais pas suicidaire !

J'entendis quelques ricanements à la table des Maraudeurs. Ils jouaient avec mes nerfs les chiens ! Je relisais sans cesse la même phrase, mais mon esprit restait focalisé sur Eux : allaient-ils venir me voir ? Allaient-ils se lever, allaient-ils vouloir me parler ? Tandis qu'un raclement de chaise se fit entendre, je relevai vivement la tête, prête à fuir. Mais encore une fois, c'était une fausse alerte. De nouveaux rires explosèrent dans la Salle Commune. Je pouvais tout de même remarquer qu'une seule personne ne participait pas à l'hilarité générale : c'était Remus. Était-il donc différent de ces énergumènes qu'il qualifiait d'amis ?

\- Hey, Marie, je te parle !

John arriva dans mon champ de vision, interrompant net mes divagations. Depuis quand je m'intéressais autant à leur groupe de paumés ? Bon, d'accord, j'étais folle amoureuse de Sirius, mais pour lui, j'étais une sorte de Doxy. Aucune chance de lui plaire. Je devais l'oublier, point barre !

\- Oui, tu disais ?  
\- Juste que j'étais revenu, je ne suis pas tombé dans le trou des toilettes ! Je suis grand maintenant, ha ha !  
\- Ah, c'est bien, répondit-je distraitement, tu n'aurais pas vu ma plume ?

Il me tendit mon bien perdu. Je le remerciai en grommelant, et tandis que je voulais dévisser mon pot d'encre, une silhouette approcha de notre table. Une voix douce me fit sursauter, renversant un paquet d'encre bien noire sur mon devoir de potions presque terminé. Cramoisie, honteuse et passablement énervée par cette catastrophe, je relevai les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec Remus Lupin.

\- Beuh… Euh, balbutiai-je pitoyablement.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? traduisit mon camarade de toujours.  
\- Bonjour à tous les deux, je m'appelle Remus Lupin. J'aimerais vous parler en tête à tête mademoiselle. Si cela ne vous dérange pas !

Il nous regarda tous les deux, comme un vieux couple. John secoua la tête et moi, je fis l'inverse. On se disputa, John voulant rester car il ne voulait pas de secret entre nous ; je lui rétorquai que je pouvais m'en sortir seule, que je lui raconterais après. Il me reprocha de vouloir lui cacher la vérité, se qui était aussi un peu vrai, mais j'essayais de le rassurer comme je pouvais. Et pendant ce temps, Remus s'était assis à côté de nous et nous regardait nous balancer nos quatre vérités à la figure. Aussi, je fis les yeux doux à John, lui demandant gentiment s'il pouvait juste me laisser quelques secondes avec Remus. Après un dernier regard peiné, John se leva le dos raide et fila dans son dortoir sans plus aucun mot.

\- Merci Mademoiselle Vasseur. Vous vous demandez comment je connais votre nom. Disons que ce sont mes amis qui me l'ont dit. Il paraît aussi que vous avez eu une altercation le week-end dernier. J'aurais aimé votre version des faits. Si cela ne vous dérange pas bien sûr !

Malgré son air fatigué, il avait un sourire empli de gentillesse qui me força à lui faire confiance. Alors, je me décidai : je lui racontai comment j'avais pénétré dans leur dortoir pour récupérer mon bien, comment j'étais tombée sur un drôle d'objet, passant tout de même sous silence le fait que je l'avait vu dans le parc le soir, la panique qui m'avait saisie lorsque Peter m'avait surprise, puis mon étonnement lorsqu'il m'avait laissé filer sans rien faire. Enfin, je lui racontai notre discussion dans le couloir. Il me fixait intensément de ses yeux bleus et je me sentis rougir. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon, autre que John, me regardait aussi longuement sans avoir une grimace sur le visage. C'était une sensation nouvelle pour moi. Je ne pus soutenir son regard et je plongeai la tête sur mon parchemin taché d'encre. J'étais bonne pour le recommencer !

Remus fouilla dans ses poches puis sortit sa baguette magique. J'ouvris grand les yeux de terreur et secoua la tête, apeurée. J'allais l'implorer de ne pas me faire de mal lorsqu'il vit ma peur. Il me dit précipitamment :

\- Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous permettez ? demanda-t-il en tendant un doigt vers mon parchemin taché. Encore mal à l'aise, j'acquiesçai lentement de la tête sans le quitter des yeux. Il pointa sa baguette sur mon papier imbibé d'encre et il chuchota une formule magique qui aspira toute l'encre en trop. J'avais de nouveau mon devoir propre et net devant les yeux ! Un petit sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Il rangea sa baguette d'un air nonchalant qui ressemblait fortement à James Potter. Je le remerciai du bout des lèvres, surprise qu'il ait eut l'amabilité de faire ça. Il poursuivit :

\- Je reconnais que mes comparses avaient oublié une chose : ils s'en sont pris à une Gryffondor ! C'était stupide de vous voler votre livre, je le reconnais. Mais, en sachant qui l'avait, pourquoi ne pas être venue nous voir pour le récupérer ?

Embarrassée par sa question, je ne répondis pas tout de suite, jouant machinalement avec mes cheveux. Devant le silence qui s'éternisait, le Maraudeur comprit que je n'avais aucune intention de lui répondre, car il continua :

\- En tout cas, si vous vous demandiez pourquoi Peter ne vous a rien fait lorsqu'il vous a découverte dans notre dortoir, c'était car il était pressé. De plus, il voulait en parler avec James et Sirius pour savoir quoi faire exactement.

Pour me faire le plus de mal possible, songeai-je intérieurement. Mais plutôt que de m'exprimer, je le laissai venir. C'était lui qui était venu, je lui avais dit ce qu'il voulait mais il ne partait pas, donc, il avait sûrement autre chose à me dire. Et j'avais raison, car devant mes lèvres scellées, Remus soupira mais reprit la parole :

\- Bien. Il paraît aussi que vous m'avez vu dans le parc le soir, avec l'infirmière. Ne prenez pas un air choqué mademoiselle, mes amis m'ont tout raconté je vous rappelle. J'aurais aimé savoir ce que vous allez faire de tout ça maintenant. Allez-vous en parler à quelqu'un ? En avez-vous déjà parlé à quelqu'un ? Si oui, à qui ?

J'avais l'impression d'avoir sa vie entre mes mains tellement il me regardait intensément. C'était donc si grave que ça ? Dans quel genre de machination j'avais bien pu mettre les doigts, bon sang ! Tout ça pour un stupide bouquin ! Finalement, je me décidai enfin à ouvrir la bouche :

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est si important pour vous, mais je n'ai rien dit à personne pour le moment. Et je ne sais pas si je le dirai. Au fond, qui me croirait ? Vous pouvez aller retrouver vos copains tranquillement, je ne pourrais pas vous faire de mal.  
\- Vous détenez un secret qui…  
\- Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne le dirai pas, votre secret !  
\- J'avais bien entendu et c'est très gentil à vous, mais comment pourrais-je vous faire confiance ? Nous ne nous connaissons pas, me répondit-il avec douceur.  
\- Dites à vos amis d'arrêter de me suivre ou de me faire peur. Et je ne vous causerai pas d'ennui à mon tour.  
\- C'est un marché qui me convient. Vous savez, mes amis voulaient juste me protéger…  
\- Fantastique, marmonnai-je.  
\- Mais ils ne vous auraient fait aucun mal, ils ne sont pas bien méchants.  
\- Tsss, comme si je ne connaissais pas votre réputation. L'histoire avec Severus Rogue à la fin de vos BUSE de l'année dernière a fait le tour de l'école ! Alors permettez que je ne vous crois pas sur parole et que je préfère les savoir loin de moi.  
\- Disons qu'avec Severus, c'est différent.  
\- Différent ? Pff, de toute façon, je ne veux même pas le savoir ! Allez-vous-en.  
\- Ecoutez-moi avant de porter un jugement sur…  
\- Allez-vous-en, j'ai dit ! Notre marché nous convient à tous les deux, ça me suffit.

Je fis mine de me concentrer derechef sur mon parchemin de Potions pour bien lui signifier que cette conversation était terminée. Il dut comprendre le message, car il se leva et rejoignit sa bande de nazes. Remus avait à peine quitté sa chaise que John s'assit à sa place.

\- Quoi ? demandai-je exaspérée.  
\- Bah vas-y, dis-moi maintenant ! Pourquoi il est venu te voir, de quoi vous avez parlé ? Tu as dit que tu me raconterais tout après, alors vas-y, déballe !  
\- C'est un préfet, alors il voulait me dire de faire moins de bruit dans la Salle Commune, mentis-je.  
\- C'est ça ! Il l'aurait fait devant moi et en plus, tu étais silencieuse. Très silencieuse.  
\- J'ai crié quand tu étais aux toilettes, continuai-je, m'enfonçant dans mon mensonge sans trop savoir pourquoi.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire la vérité Marie ? Nous ne sommes pas censés être amis ? Je ne suis donc rien à tes yeux ?  
\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec ça !  
\- Bien sûr que si ! J'en ai assez entendu !

Il se leva et emporta ses affaires avec lui. Il monta à nouveau dans son dortoir mais cette fois, je savais qu'il ne redescendrait pas. Je venais de me fâcher avec mon meilleur ami. Quelle idiote ! Je fus sur le point de monter à sa suite, mais je me ravisai. Pourquoi je ne lui avais pas dit ? Pour le protéger ! Je m'accrochai à cette idée comme à une bouée. Après tout, je ne savais pas du tout dans quelle histoire je m'embarquais, ça pouvait avoir de graves répercussions. Je ne savais pas où je mettais les pieds, pas la peine de lui faire courir le moindre risque. C'était mon ami, je devais le préserver, comme lui le faisait pour moi. En tout cas, j'essayai de m'en convaincre fortement.

Après une fin de journée plutôt morne, un repas où j'avais à peine mangé toute seule, je montai me coucher tôt pour oublier enfin ce jeudi tout aussi pourri que le week-end dernier. Mais en voulant monter les marches, je vis un livre posé sur les marches de mon dortoir, Chendra gentiment assise dessus. Je pris ma chatte grise dans mes bras, savourant son contact tout doux et son ronronnement réconfortant et je ramassai le bouquin de ma main libre. C'était mon livre d'Histoire de la magie ! Un parchemin dépassait, aussi j'ouvris la première de couverture pour découvrir un mot hâtivement écrit :

"Tu en auras sûrement bien plus besoin que nous.  
Bonne révision pour tes BUSE  
RL"

J'emportai le chat et mon livre dans mon dortoir, soulagée de l'avoir récupéré. Le pourquoi il avait fait ça m'échappait, mais je savais quand même que je détenais quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû. Un secret de trop. Pourquoi étais-je donc trop curieuse ? Je me jetai sur mon lit et m'endormis immédiatement, épuisée par tous ces rebondissements.


	7. Rencontres tendues et inattendues

Le mois de novembre passa lentement mais sûrement, avec son lot de tristesse. Je n'avais pas une vie facile car j'étais déjà totalement ignorée par les autres Gryffonds, qui ne me trouvaient pas assez douée et courageuse pour eux. Malgré ça, j'avais encore peur d'être traquée par les Maraudeurs, qui au final n'avaient rien tenté en un mois, preuve qu'ils respectaient notre pacte passé avec Remus. Mais le pire de l'histoire était que j'avais perdu mon meilleur ami.

John riait un peu plus loin, entouré par une bande d'amis, tous des garçons plus jeunes que lui. Je les avais appelés sa petite cour d'admirateurs. Tout ça parce que c'était un blagueur né, qu'il avait lancé deux-trois vannes pourries et les gosses s'étaient entichés de lui, le surnommant le roi de la blague. Super la trouvaille ! Mais de le voir ainsi, heureux sans moi, faire sa vie loin de moi me rendait triste et nostalgique. John avait beau être un garçon nonchalant, qui n'écoutait jamais en cours, il était une présence. Il avait beau me critiquer ou se moquer de moi, il avait toujours le mot juste, soit pour me faire rire ou me consoler. Bref, c'était l'ami parfait… Mais pour une stupide histoire avec ces Maraudeurs débiles, je m'étais brouillée avec lui. Une larme perla de mon œil, coulant lentement sur ma joue. Quand je repensais à tout ça, quand je repensais à la dernière humiliation subie. Mes souvenirs m'emportèrent, au moment où nous avons complètement cessé de nous parler John et moi, il y a maintenant un mois…

* * *

Le lendemain de notre dispute, j'étais descendue prendre mon petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Sans même me poser la question, je m'étais assise à côté de lui. Mes fesses avaient à peine touché le banc qu'il se leva comme un ressort et partit chercher une place plus loin de moi. Il avait mangé à la va-vite, puis avait quitté la Salle sans même lâcher un mot. Je l'avais suivi en laissant mon petit-déjeuner à peine entamé. Je le rattrapai dans le même couloir qui avait vu ma première rencontre avec les Maraudeurs. Mais cette fois, c'était beaucoup plus important pour moi. Il s'agissait de John.

\- Attends !

Il s'arrêta, dos à moi, les épaules s'abaissant comme s'il soupirait. Je n'osai pas approcher de peur qu'il fuie une nouvelle fois. Il était comme une licorne que j'essayais d'approcher pour le toucher. J'osais à peine respirer, de peur qu'il ne me réponde même pas. Pourtant, sa voix dure et tranchante telle une lame de couteau fut pire que le silence qu'il venait de créer :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Je… je suis désolée John ! essayai-je misérablement en essayant d'oublier sa voix terriblement froide.  
\- Tss, tu n'en crois pas un mot ! Laisse-moi et continue de baver sur ton Sirius !  
\- Arrête avec ça, c'est faux ! Crois-moi ! plaidai-je.

Il se retourna d'un bond, furieux. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et sa bouche était tordue en un rictus monstrueux. Ces mêmes yeux doux qui étaient si rieurs d'habitude, cette même bouche qui proférait ânerie sur bêtise pour me faire rire. Je ne le reconnaissais pas du tout et j'eus plus peur qu'avec les Maraudeurs. Il chuchota alors qu'il était face à moi, à deux centimètres de mon visage, me dominant de toute sa hauteur :

\- Ne me mens pas Marie. Je te connais trop bien. Tu es encore amoureuse de cet imbécile, tu me caches des choses, tu parles à ce Remus. C'en est trop pour moi ! Tu veux faire mumuse avec eux pour te rapprocher de Black, eh bien vas-y ! Je te laisse le champ libre. Va !

Ses paroles s'enfoncèrent dans mon cœur aussi sûrement qu'une flèche. Le fait qu'il murmure était encore plus impressionnant que s'il avait crié. Déstabilisée, je ne pus que remuer mes lèvres pitoyablement tandis que mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il ricana méchamment et poursuivit :

\- Tu vois, j'avais bien compris ! Le fait que tu ne démentes même pas me donne raison. Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi. Va avec tes nouveaux amis.  
\- John, s'il te plaît, ce ne sont pas mes amis, crois-moi, je t'en prie ! le suppliai-je entre deux sanglots.  
\- Et moi non plus, je ne suis pas ton ami, lâcha-t-il en tournant les talons.

Je voulus le rattraper, le supplier d'oublier ce que je lui avais caché, je voulais me mettre à genoux devant lui et lui dévoiler tous les secrets que j'avais découverts malgré moi. Pourtant, je restai là, paralysée par le choc d'avoir perdu mon ami de toujours pour une bêtise de ma part. Je titubai un instant et rencontrai le mur. Je me laissai glisser le long des briques froides et un nouveau sanglot éclata dans ma gorge. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de pleurer. La tristesse me submergeait tel un raz-de-marée. Et je ne faisais aucun effort pour me retenir, laissant libre cours à mon chagrin. Et tandis que l'horrible vérité prenait réellement sa place dans ma tête, le désespoir me broya le cœur.

Peu à peu, ma culpabilité fut un peu plus légère. En effet, j'associais les Maraudeurs à ce violent échec et ma tristesse se transforma en rage contre eux. C'était de leur faute, et uniquement de leur faute si j'en étais arrivée là ! S'il ne m'avait pas volé mon livre, je n'aurais pas fait tout ça pour le récupérer et je n'aurais pas été obligée de mentir à John ! Oui, c'était tellement plus simple de faire porter le chapeau à Sirius et à sa bande. Tellement plus simple de se voiler la face pour avoir la force de se relever du dallage froid. Parce que le désespoir me faisait sombrer dans le néant et le chaos mais la rage et la colère, elles, me faisaient tenir, comme des étincelles dans une nuit noire. Il fallait qu'ils paient pour ça. Maintenant que j'avais commencé à découvrir leur secret, je n'allais certainement pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. J'allais devoir enquêter un peu plus profondément pour découvrir ce que je cherchais et ce qu'ils cachaient aussi farouchement. J'avais repris le chemin des cours le visage fermé.

* * *

Voilà où j'en étais. Décembre avait apporté la neige et le froid mais la vision des vacances en fin de mois me faisait tenir le choc. Je me surchargeais de travail, bossant jusqu'à pas d'heure et dès que j'avais un moment de libre pour oublier ma solitude. C'est ainsi que j'avais traversé novembre et je ferais pareil pour décembre ! En pensant aux vacances, une nostalgie profonde me submergea : d'habitude, je les passais avec John à Poudlard, mais cette année serait tout à fait différente. Peut-être que pour cette fois, je rentrerais chez moi ? Ça ferait plaisir à mes parents en plus, qui se lamentent tous les ans que je préfère rester entre les briques froides de Poudlard plutôt qu'auprès d'un feu bien chaud chez eux. Mais faire toutes ces bêtises avec John, rire aux éclats dans une Salle Commune dépeuplée était tout simplement magique. C'étaient les meilleurs souvenirs que j'avais de cette école.

Noël arrivait à grands pas et le château avait été entièrement décoré pour le nouveau thème. De magnifiques sapins, hauts d'une douzaine de mètres, parsemaient la Grande Salle, avec à leurs sommets, des étoiles dorées gigantesques. Quand on levait les yeux, de faux flocons tombaient du plafond magique, mais l'air n'était pas du tout frais. C'était irréel mais à Poudlard, il ne fallait s'étonner de rien. Je crois qu'ils se sont surpassés cette année pour la décoration. Ou alors c'est moi qui ne faisais pas attention à ce qui m'entourait. Partout, ce n'était que guirlandes multicolores et boules de Noël.

Je sortis de la Grande Salle et tournai dans un couloir où les armures étaient toutes décorées par des guirlandes multicolores et des bougies qui projetaient des ombres dans tous le couloir. Lorsque je passai devant la première armure, une horrible voix criarde commença une comptine. Je reconnus à grand-peine Vive le vent d'hiver, tellement c'était chanté faux. Je m'arrêtai, de peur d'entendre les autres se déclencher si je passais devant elles. Enfin la chanson s'arrêta et le silence envahit les lieux à nouveau. Les couleurs avaient beau être superbes, les élèves avaient beau être joyeux à l'approche de cette fête, j'étais toujours aussi fermée au reste du monde. J'étais dans un abîme de silence et mon air maussade n'encourageait pas du tout les autres élèves à se lier avec moi. Une petite de première année avait bien essayé de me sortir de ma monotonie. Elle était bien gentille, mais je ne lui avais même pas répondu, cloîtrée dans mon obsession qui me permettait de me lever chaque matin. J'avais décidé malgré tout de rester ici pendant les vacances, même si j'étais seule. Car j'avais eu vent que les Maraudeurs resteraient aussi. Je pourrais enquêter beaucoup plus tranquillement sur eux. Même si cela me broyait le cœur de voir John repartir chez ses parents, alors que d'habitude, nous passions ces vacances ensemble. C'étaient de magnifiques souvenirs que les vacances de Noël. Dans une Salle Commune presque vide, nous pouvions faire tout ce que nous voulions ou presque. Mais cette fois, tout serait différent. J'avais une mission à accomplir et j'étais décidée à aller jusqu'au bout cette fois. Je mériterais ma place parmi ma Maison.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

La voix, surgissant de nulle part, me fit sursauter. Il était vrai que, plongée dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais plantée là depuis quelques minutes. Je me tournai vers celui qui m'avait apostrophée ainsi. J'eus un mouvement de recul qui déclencha une nouvelle comptine de la part d'une nouvelle armure. Cette fois, c'était Petit Papa Noël. C'était chanté tellement fort que nous nous bouchâmes les oreilles en grimaçant. Enfin, l'armure cessa sa cacophonie et nous pûmes enlever nos mains de nos oreilles. Nous nous regardâmes et je lui répondis d'un ton enjoué :

\- Tu comprends pourquoi je ne bouge plus ?  
\- Oui oui, je comprends tout à fait. Ce n'était pas leur meilleure trouvaille de faire chanter les armures.  
\- Non. effectivement.  
\- Tu sais que nous avons cours de Potions là ? Et qu'il faut obligatoirement passer par là pour y aller ?  
\- Oui je sais. Même si ça ne m'enchante pas d'entendre les autres se mettre à chanter. Surtout si elles le font toutes en même temps ! soupirai-je dramatiquement.  
\- Peut-être qu'en courant et en se bouchant les oreilles nous pourrions y arriver ? me répondit-il avec un sourire.

Je hochai la tête et je remarquai qu'il avait exactement le même sourire que son frère. Regulus Black mit ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et je l'imitai. Enfin, nous courûmes à travers le couloir en rigolant comme des fous tandis que toutes les armures entonnèrent chacune une chanson différente, toutes plus fausses les unes que les autres. Enfin, nous arrivâmes au bout du couloir et nous attendîmes que les dernières notes se fussent tues pour pouvoir reprendre notre conversation. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ri !

\- Eh bien, quelle traversée ! Pire que si nous avions dû nous battre contre un dragon, se vanta-t-il.  
\- En effet ! répondis-je en continuant de rire.  
\- Tu as des problèmes ?

Je m'arrêtai d'un coup. Fronçant les sourcils, je le détaillai. En quoi un Serpentard s'intéressait à une Gryffondor ? Nous avions quelques cours communs ensemble bien sûr, c'est pour ça que je le connaissais, comme le cours de Potions qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Ce que je lui fis remarquer en tournant les talons. Il me rattrapa et continua :

\- Je le vois bien. Tu es toujours toute seule en classe alors que d'habitude, tu es avec ce gros benêt de John.  
\- Laisse-le en dehors de cette histoire. Tu ne sais rien de moi ou de lui. Occupe-toi de tes affaires.  
\- Ça te gêne que je puisse m'intéresser à quelque chose d'autre qu'à moi ?  
\- Non, mais ça me gêne quand quelqu'un fouille dans les affaires d'autrui.  
\- Hey, je ne dis rien de méchant.

Comme nous étions arrivés, cela me dispensa de répondre. J'allai m'asseoir au fond de la classe tandis que Regulus allait rejoindre ses camarades de Serpentard. En arrivant, il leur glissa quelques mots et ils tournèrent la tête vers moi. Me sentant rougir, je sortis mes affaires comme si de rien n'était. Je vis par contre que John me fixait intensément et je crus un instant qu'il allait me reparler. Mais il se détourna bien vite de moi. J'espérai alors fermement qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que j'étais arrivée avec Regulus Black. Sinon, il allait encore mal l'interpréter. Je soupirai en laissant tomber mon livre de Potions sur la table. Le cours commença, mais je n'étais pas du tout concentrée.

Mais pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça empire, bon sang ?


	8. Promenade nocturne

Vacances ! Enfin ! Le rythme de malade que je m'étais imposé pour éviter de penser à mes tracas m'avait bien fatiguée et j'accueillis la pause avec un soulagement intense. Surtout que John était parti hier, donc je n'aurais plus à l'avoir sous les yeux, lui et son bonheur sans moi, partout où j'allais. Non, je n'étais pas jalouse qu'il réussisse à être populaire alors que je restais une pauvre fille solitaire, non, pas du tout. Il me manquait, c'est tout. Oui voilà, j'essayais de m'en convaincre en tout cas. Mais une petite voix intérieure chuchotait bien traîtreusement que j'étais quand même bien envieuse et que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne pouvais pas réussir.

\- Je ne suis pas plus bête que lui, tout de même !

Je mis ma main devant ma bouche : j'avais parlé tout haut, dans une Salle Commune quasiment vide. En fait, il était même très tard, la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps et il ne restait que moi, assise dans un fauteuil près du feu et les Maraudeurs assis autour d'une table, chuchotant dans leur coin. Sûrement une nouvelle blague qu'ils mettaient au point. Quoique, à bien les regarder, je pus voir que Remus manquait à l'appel. Et je ne l'avais pas vu de la journée. Ils me regardèrent comme si j'étais folle. Je détournai vivement la tête pour reprendre ma contemplation du feu qui s'éteignait petit à petit. Pourtant, un picotement désagréable me parcourut la nuque. En jetant un coup d'œil sur le côté, je vis James me regarder avec insistance. Puis, ce fut Sirius. Je compris que j'étais de trop, aussi, je me levai de mon fauteuil pour monter dans mon dortoir. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, mais je sentis qu'ils relâchèrent la tension, comme s'ils étaient soulagés que je m'en aille enfin.

Ils préparaient un mauvais coup ce soir ! Je fis bien exprès de fermer la porte bruyamment de mon dortoir, chose que je ne faisais pas d'habitude, pour ne déranger personne. Mais pour les vacances, j'aurais le dortoir pour moi seule. Je me précipitai vers mes affaires, cherchai mon petit sac que j'avais préparé à l'avance : un peu d'eau dans une gourde et des gâteaux. J'ouvris la porte derechef, mais en silence cette fois. J'attendis en haut des escaliers, prête à passer une nuit blanche pour les espionner. Ma mère me disait toujours que c'était vilain d'écouter aux portes et que ma curiosité me serait fatale. Elle avait bien raison, mais c'était plus fort que moi ! J'écoutai les quelques murmures de la Salle Commune que j'entendis, mais il n'y avait rien de compréhensible. Je pus distinguer par contre, très nettement, une voix que j'attribuai à Peter :

\- On y va !

Puis, ce fut le silence dans toute la tour Gryffondor. Je retins mon souffle de peur qu'ils ne m'entendent, mais ils avaient apparemment d'autres chats à fouetter, car j'entendis soudain des pas qui s'éloignaient, en toute discrétion. Mais c'était comme s'ils faisaient des petits pas. Je ne comprenais pas leur manège jusqu'à ce que j'entende un souffle d'air de l'autre côté de la Salle : ils venaient d'ouvrir le portrait de la Grosse Dame ! Puis, tout aussi silencieusement, le trou se referma, avec un léger déplacement d'air. Je descendis la volée de marches sans faire de bruit avec mes baskets que j'avais prises exprès, et j'attendis quelques secondes avant de moi-même ouvrir le trou de la Salle Commune. Il faisait nuit, mais la clarté de la Lune était telle que je n'avais même pas besoin d'allumer ma baguette magique. Je la laissai donc dans la poche de ma cape, que j'avais prise par précaution. Comme quoi, j'avais bien préparé cette expédition !

Pendant un instant, je restai indécise devant la Salle Commune. J'avais un risque de me faire prendre. Mais je me raisonnai par le fait que si eux y arrivaient, je pouvais y arriver aussi. Non ? Me donnant du courage, je pris le premier couloir qui se trouvait devant moi. En effet, j'entendais les bruits de pas si caractéristiques des Maraudeurs de ce côté. Mais j'avais beau enfiler couloir sur couloir, je confondais les directions avec les autres, prenais un souffle de vent pour un soupir ou inversement. En bref, j'étais un peu perdue parce que le château vide, la nuit, cela n'avait rien à voir avec Poudlard en plein jour, bondé d'élèves joyeux ! Et en plus, je suivais des fantômes, car je ne les voyais à aucun moment et je ne les rattrapais pas du tout. J'eus une montée d'adrénaline lorsqu'au bout d'un couloir, j'aperçus Peeves. S'il me voyait errer dans les couloirs à cette heure tardive, il allait hurler et il réveillerait bien quelqu'un. Du genre de Rusard ! Et c'était la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir maintenant ! Heureusement, je pus faire demi-tour et Peeves continua sur sa lancée, faisant des taches d'encre partout sur les tapis des couloirs. C'était le concierge qui allait être content demain matin !

Je m'arrêtai donc au milieu d'un nouveau couloir que je venais de prendre sans savoir où j'allais.

\- Réfléchis, réfléchis donc ma fille ! murmurai-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
Je ne pouvais décemment pas continuer à tourner en rond ainsi, je jouais avec la chance et chaque minute supplémentaire que je passais à rôder dans les couloirs la nuit me rapprochait inéluctablement d'une sanction exemplaire. Et si les Maraudeurs allaient rejoindre leur ami, Remus ? Et où se dirigeait Remus lorsque je l'avais surpris sur la carte ? Vers le Saule Cogneur ! Revigorée d'avoir fait fonctionner mes neurones logiquement, je me dirigeai vers l'entrée de Poudlard, pour aller dans le parc. J'entrouvris l'immense porte du château. En jetant un œil dehors, j'aperçus trois silhouettes qui se découpaient bien nettement sur la neige. C'étaient eux, j'en étais sûre ! Ils se dirigeaient comme je le prévoyais vers l'arbre des fous, comme on le surnommait entre nous. Même si le jeu consistait à toucher son tronc sans prendre de coups, je savais que c'était un arbre dangereux. Je ne l'approchais jamais ! Mais cette fois, j'allais devoir affronter mes peurs.

Je me glissai par la petite ouverture de la porte et la refermai doucement. Lorsqu'un vent glacial filtra sous mes vêtements, j'empoignai vivement ma cape et la resserrai autour de moi. D'un pas rapide, j'essayai de parvenir vers le Saule Cogneur, qui se trouvait tout de même de l'autre côté du parc, à la lisière de la Forêt interdite. Un autre endroit que j'aurais préféré éviter. Un de mes pieds ripa sur la neige et je basculai en avant. Je pus me retenir de chuter grâce à un magnifique réflexe mais désormais, je marchai un peu plus prudemment. En scrutant l'horizon, je ne distinguai plus que deux silhouettes. Ils attendaient bien sagement devant le grand arbre qui essayait de les frapper. Mais ils étaient à distance de sécurité, aussi, ils ne bougèrent même pas d'un centimètre. Puis, soudainement, l'arbre arrêta totalement de bouger. Je m'arrêtai, stupéfaite d'un tel miracle, tandis que les silhouettes masculines disparurent dans un trou, sous le Saule Cogneur. La pleine lune qui venait d'apparaître de derrière les nuages m'avait permis de voir un petit trou entre les racines du Saule. Et, dès que le dernier Maraudeur fut entré dans le passage secret, le Saule se remit à bouger, voulant tout fouetter autour de lui. Il réduisit en bouillie un arbuste qui se tenait à côté de lui, comme pour se venger.

Mais pourquoi avait-il arrêté de bouger lorsque les Maraudeurs s'étaient glissés dans l'ouverture ? Avaient-ils le pouvoir de parler aux plantes ? Avaient-ils appris un sort leur permettant de figer les Saules Cogneurs ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi n'étaient-ils plus que deux ? Il était vrai que je les avais lâchés des yeux le temps de me rattraper pour ne pas tomber, mais celui qui avait disparu n'aurait pas pu passer devant moi sans que je le voie, tout de même ! J'étais sur le chemin entre le château et la forêt ! Je devenais folle… c'était la seule explication logique que j'avais à fournir.

Malgré tout, je repris ma marche en avant. Je devais en avoir le cœur net ! Je suivis les empreintes de pas dans la neige et enfin j'arrivai près du Saule, exactement au même endroit ou les deux sixième année avaient attendu. Bizarre… Avant, il y avait bien trois paires de semelles différentes, mais il n'y en avait plus que deux qui se fondaient dans le trou. C'était à ne rien y comprendre ! D'autant que l'arbre en face de moi commença à remuer méchamment, essayant de m'atteindre par tous les moyens. S'il pouvait se déraciner pour venir m'en mettre une, j'étais sûre qu'il le ferait ! Je restai donc plantée sur mes pieds, essayant de ne pas bouger, comme les formes noires de tout à l'heure. Peut-être qu'en montrant à l'arbre qu'on n'avait pas peur, il arrêtait de bouger ? Pourtant mes genoux faisaient des claquettes, et j'étais sûre qu'on pouvait les entendre. Pourtant, il ne se passa rien : le Saule Cogneur continuait son manège. Qu'avaient-ils fait bon sang ! Ils prenaient bien trop d'avance !

Peut-être étais-je suicidaire, mais je fis un pas en avant, me retrouvant sous les coups de l'arbre fou. Et ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Une grosse branche voulut s'abattre sur moi, mais je réussis à faire un pas de côté de justesse. Par contre, je ne réussis pas à éviter la petite liane qui arriva traîtreusement à ma droite et qui me faucha, m'envoyant le nez dans la neige. La grosse branche qui avait déjà essayé de m'aplatir revint à toute vitesse, et je roulai dans l'herbe pour l'éviter. Ainsi, je me retrouvai encore plus sous l'arbre qui put envoyer d'autres branches. L'une réussit à m'atteindre au bras. Je retins un cri de douleur tandis que je me remettais debout comme je pouvais. Une nouvelle branche me gifla la joue et un filet de sang courut jusque dans mon cou. Mais j'avais bien d'autres soucis : je ne pouvais ni atteindre le trou, ni retourner en sécurité, l'arbre anticipant chacun de mes mouvements. Une grosse branche m'atteignit dans les côtes et j'eus le souffle coupé. Je tombai à genoux dans l'herbe, couverte de bleus et d'estafilades. Je n'avais pas la force de me relever tandis que le Saule Cogneur allait donner le coup de grâce.

C'est faux de dire que tous nos souvenirs passent devant nos yeux lorsqu'on est proche de la mort. Là, je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose : mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être bête ma fille ! Alors que devant mes yeux, je ne voyais qu'un tronc bouger sauvagement et des branches partir dans tous les sens, la neige volant en tous sens. Puis, lorsque la branche qui allait m'achever fut au-dessus de moi, elle s'arrêta à deux centimètres de ma tête. L'arbre venait juste de s'immobiliser. La tension retomba d'un coup et je m'écroulai par terre, telle une poupée de chiffon. C'est en me relevant péniblement, en m'écartant de la branche tueuse, que je vis Chendra, mon chat.

\- Mais ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi ?

Elle se tenait bizarrement assise sur une racine de l'arbre et n'en bougeait pas. Elle me regardait de ses grands yeux luisant dans l'obscurité. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi le Saule s'était soudain arrêté, ni ce que Chendra faisait ici, je réfléchis vite. J'avais deux solutions : soit je retournais au château me blottir dans mon lit, panser mes blessures et oublier tout ça. Soit je fonçais droit devant, sans savoir ce qui allait m'arriver ni si j'aurais les réponses à mes interrogations. Ma chatte grise baissa une oreille et regarda le trou, comme pour me pousser à y aller. Après être passée à deux doigts de la mort, est-ce que j'allais continuer à jouer avec ma vie ? Ou pas ?

\- De toute façon, nous n'avons qu'une seule vie… Je veux savoir ! m'encourageai-je.  
Aussi, je fis un pas en avant, puis un autre. Et enfin, je fus dans le tunnel. Car c'était bien un long tunnel noir qui se tenait devant moi. Pas très grand ni très large, mais suffisant pour que j'y passe debout, tellement j'étais petite. Aussi je suivis le tracé tandis que Chendra me rejoignait. J'entendis au loin le Saule se remettre en mouvement. Etait-ce Chendra qui m'avait sauvé la vie ? Je regardai ma chatte d'un œil nouveau et je me pris les pieds dans une racine.

\- Aïe ! Mais regarde devant toi, banane !

Je repris ma marche en scrutant le sol. Un virage à droite, suivi d'un autre, un à gauche, parfois une pente douce ou en descente glissante, le tunnel serpentait pendant un long moment sous le sol. Mais où allais-je atterrir ? Alors que la question venait me hanter, je vis la bouche de la galerie de terre s'élargir. Etais-je arrivée au bout ? Je fis un dernier pas. Et je vis le plancher sous mes pas. Victoire ! Soudain, j'entendis un grognement au-dessus de moi. Je levai lentement la tête pour me retrouver face-à-face avec un loup debout sur ses pattes arrières, les crocs dégoulinant de bave tandis qu'il me regardait de ses grands yeux jaunes. Bien entendu, dans ces moments pareils, le premier truc qu'on fait, c'est hurler :

\- Un loup-garouuuuuuuuuuuu !

Hélas, j'étais pétrifiée de terreur. Je restai sur place d'un air stupide, attendant une mort douloureuse. Ça faisait deux fois ce soir, ça faisait beaucoup quand même ! Mon espérance de vie diminuait beaucoup trop ! Mon chat était moins bête que moi, car elle fila sans demander son reste en un miaulement suraigu. Les deux jambes fermement ancrées dans le sol, je n'avais même pas l'idée de prendre ma baguette magique. Je le regardai, les yeux écarquillés. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Le loup-garou se mit lentement en marche vers moi, sûr de lui.


	9. Le loup-garou, le chien, le cerf, le rat

J'avais repris le fil de mes pensées : je m'étais mise dans de sales draps, pour une sombre affaire d'espionnage des Maraudeurs et résultat, j'avais atterri la tête la première dans la gueule du loup-garou. Au sens propre du terme ! Et moi, en pauvre godiche que j'étais, je suis restée plantée là, la bouche grande ouverte en un cri de terreur qui ne voulait pas venir. Le souffle court, je ne pouvais que voir le carnage de la pièce derrière alors que la mort avançait sur moi, bavant et se léchant les babines d'un air affamé.

Le loup-garou allait me tomber dessus d'une seconde à l'autre, je pouvais sentir son haleine contre mon visage malgré la distance, son souffle rauque alors qu'il se remettait de sa surprise de voir de la chair fraîche débarquer aussi subitement. Les poils de mes bras se hérissèrent de peur. Pourtant, alors que l'action semblait durer des heures à mes yeux, elle ne durait en fait que quelques secondes. Sous le choc, on se focalise souvent sur un petit détail. Ainsi, je m'arrêtai un instant sur les yeux de l'hybride qui me faisait face. Comme une lueur de peur, comme une incertitude à me faire du mal, bref comme s'il avait du remord à me tuer. Etait-ce possible ?

Tandis que je me posais ce genre de question existentielle (c'était le moment !), la créature avança doucement, sûre que j'étais prise au piège. Alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, un grand chien noir, arrivant de nulle part, sauta sur le loup-garou, me sauvant ainsi la mise. Ils roulèrent un instant au sol, les pattes emmêlées. Les grognements fusèrent, emplissant la pièce de colère. Le combat était certes inégal, mais le chien ne montrait aucune peur. Et moi, je restai là, à regarder, fascinée. Perturbée. Paralysée encore. Je sentais encore mes jambes trembler sous moi et elles peinaient à me porter. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de flancher, pas alors que le canidé était héroïque, esquivant les coups les plus fourbes du loup-garou, qui lui, n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête : me manger toute crue ! Cela se sentait dans sa façon d'attaquer, tandis que le chien noir se mettait toujours sur sa route, lui coupant tout espoir de venir vers moi. Pourquoi il agissait ainsi, je n'en savais rien, mais je n'allais certainement pas faire la fine bouche ! Je prenais toute l'aide possible !

Le grand chien se prit un coup de patte, juste sous l'œil. Du sang perla entre ses poils, brillant grâce à la lumière de la pleine lune qui filtrait par la fenêtre. Le chien grogna de plus belle, ajoutant un son éraillé à la cacophonie existante. Le chien se jeta à nouveau sur le loup-garou et ils s'écrasèrent tous les deux sur une chaise qui explosa sous l'impact. Un immense cerf apparut alors et chargea le loup-garou, les bois en avant. J'ouvris les yeux encore plus grand pour voir le spectacle. La créature mi-homme mi-bête fut rejetée au loin grâce aux attaques combinées des deux grands animaux. Ils reprirent un instant leur souffle, l'hybride passant de l'un à l'autre. Le chien fit semblant d'attaquer, esquiva un coup de patte traître et le cerf plongea en avant. Pourtant, même si je n'étais pas une professionnelle du combat, j'avais l'impression que les deux animaux qui me protégeaient évitaient volontairement de faire trop de mal au loup-garou. Contrairement à ce dernier qui était tout aussi brutal que ce que j'avais lu dans les livres.

Le cerf était magnifique, mais soudain, il chuta, tête en avant, tandis que le loup-garou saisit sa chance pour se rapprocher de moi. Je réussis enfin à me déclouer du sol et fis un pas en arrière, pour heurter le mur de terre. Je secouai la tête fébrilement mais, pour la seconde fois, le chien sauta et atterrit sur le dos de mon agresseur. Ils roulèrent au sol, les crocs contre les crocs, griffant tout ce qui passait à leur portée. Mais le chien semblait affaibli : le loup-garou le repoussa et il se reçut mal, sa patte avant droite se dérobant sous lui. Il retomba sur le sol en un jappement de douleur. Le cerf parut inquiet, ses grands yeux noisette se posant sur la dépouille du chien, puis il attaqua derechef le carnivore.

Soudain, un rat fut à côté de moi. J'hurlai, ajoutant du bruit à la folie générale. J'avais une peur bleue de ce genre de bestiole et je les évitais le plus possible (pourquoi avais-je un chat tout de même ?). Il venait sans doute de se faufiler entre les combattants sans que je le voie, tellement le combat me captivait. Il s'engouffra dans le tunnel et je criai de plus belle sans pouvoir bouger. Quelle soirée de fou ! Pourquoi n'étais-je pas restée couchée bon sang ! Mais pourquoi avais-je fait la maligne ?!

Pour parachever cette nuit de dégénéré, le rat se métamorphosa en Peter Pettigrow sous mes yeux. Il me saisit la main brutalement et m'entraîna dans le tunnel. Mes jambes eurent du mal à se mettre en marche et tandis que nous nous enfoncions dans la colonne de terre, j'aperçus une dernière fois le carnage : le chien qui tentait de se relever malgré sa patte blessée, le cerf qui venait de se faire mordre la patte arrière gauche et qui bramait de souffrance et le loup-garou, qui continuait le combat, quoi qu'il arrive, quoiqu'il se passe. Enfin, la salle s'effaça de mon regard et je vis la terre autour de moi, la sécurité et Peter qui m'emportait toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Il ne se retournait pas, continuait de suivre le parcours. Il n'avait aucune hésitation, tournant dès qu'il le fallait, comme s'il le connaissait par cœur. Les bruits de la bataille diminuaient avec la distance que l'on mettait, chaque pas m'éloignait du danger mais je me sentais de plus en plus mal. J'hésitai, trébuchai une première fois. Peter me remit debout d'un vigoureux coup de poignet et continua sa marche en avant. Il me cria :

\- Allez, ce n'est pas le moment de ramasser des pâquerettes ! Viens !

Je ne lui répondis pas, économisant mon souffle et me concentrai sur le parcours. Bientôt, les cris des animaux se furent tus et nous arrivâmes à l'entrée, juste sous le Saule Cogneur. Peter me fit un geste, m'intimant de rester là, ce que je fis avec plaisir. Je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver à nouveau contre l'arbre fou, j'avais eu assez d'émotion pour la soirée avec le loup-garou ! Tandis que Peter marchait lentement, pour chercher je ne sais quoi, à l'abri du Saule, je pensais aux deux animaux qui m'avaient défendue. Ils avaient été blessés par ma faute. J'espérais aussi qu'il ne serait pas mort par ma faute. Je ne les connaissais pas certes, mais ils m'avaient sauvé la vie quand même !

\- Allez viens ! Vite ! Je ne tiens pas à rester ainsi toute la nuit !

Peter me sortit brusquement de mes pensées. Il se trouvait dans une drôle de position, en équilibre précaire pour pouvoir appuyer sur une racine du Saule avec sa grande branche. C'était exactement le même nœud que Chendra avait appuyé pour que je puisse entrer dans le passage secret ! Ainsi, il fallait juste appuyer ici pour que l'arbre cesse de gigoter ? Après tout, comme chaque créature magique, il avait un point faible. Il suffisait juste de découvrir lequel.

\- Alors, tu te décides ?!

Je me décidai enfin à sortir de ma transe et à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Je tremblais comme une feuille mais j'avais déjà affronté le plus dur. Sortir de là, sans me faire attaquer était tout de même un jeu d'enfant ! Je franchis l'ouverture et me mit hors du cercle d'attaque de l'arbre. Peter me rejoignit en un bond, lâchant le point faible de l'arbre, qui se remit aussitôt à vouloir nous attaquer. Mais nous étions déjà tous les deux en parfaite sécurité. Je refis un autre pas en arrière : j'avais assez tiré le diable par la queue ce soir ! Peter fit demi-tour et je le suivis, presque comme une petite fille prise en faute. Il ne se retourna pas mais il me demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fichais là-bas bon sang ?  
\- Et toi alors ? ne pus-je me retenir de lui sortir.  
\- T'occupe.

Nous restâmes tous les deux sur nos positions et le silence s'installa. On n'entendait que le crissement de nos chaussures sur la neige tandis que nous remontions la pente douce vers le château. Peter ouvrit doucement la porte et me laissa passer. Puis il me chuchota :

\- Remonte dans la Salle Commune, en étant le plus discrète possible. Bonne nuit.  
\- Tu ne viens pas ? lui demandai-je sur le même ton.  
\- Non, mais ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? murmurai-je au bord de l'hystérie.  
\- Occupe-toi juste de revenir dans notre tour sans te faire prendre. Le reste, je m'en charge.

Puis, sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre, il tourna les talons et repartit vers le Saule. Finalement, tel un zombie, je refermai la porte aussi silencieusement que possible et repartis vers la tour des Gryffondor. Je me faisais aussi silencieuse qu'un chat et heureusement pour moi, je ne rencontrai personne dans les couloirs sombres de l'école. J'avais l'impression de me débattre dans un cauchemar : dans mon esprit, le loup-garou sautait sur moi, encore et encore. Je balançai le mot de passe à la grosse dame qui mit un certain temps avant de se réveiller. Elle grogna dans son sommeil et finalement, ouvrit le trou permettant d'accéder à la Salle Commune.

Fini. C'était fini. Dans un semi-rêve, je marchai jusqu'à un fauteuil devant les braises de la cheminée et me laissai tomber dedans dans un souffle. Je claquais des dents et je sentais mon corps être contracté. J'avais mal, là où le Saule m'avait cognée, et mal dans ma tête, comme si des lutins malfaisants voulaient percer un trou dans mon cerveau. Alors que j'aurais eu besoin de sommeil, mes yeux ne se fermaient pas. Et mon cerveau ne cessait de tourner.

Pourquoi y avait-il un loup-garou tout près d'une école, bon sang ? Ils étaient malades ou quoi ?! C'était dangereux, affreusement terrifiant ! J'aurais pu en mourir ! Le directeur était-il seulement au courant ? Si non, devais-je l'avertir qu'un terrible danger menaçait ses élèves ? Mais alors, que faisait Peter là-bas ? Surtout qu'il était un… Animagus ! Et Remus qui partait là… Avait-il rencontré le loup-garou ? Tout comme Sirius et James ? A moins que… Une solution s'imposa à mon esprit, mais je la rejetai vigoureusement, tellement elle était incongrue. Je repensai à la pièce dans laquelle j'avais atterri. J'avais suffisamment été à Pré-au-Lard pour savoir qu'en fait, j'avais été propulsée sous la Cabane Hurlante. Mais apparemment, elle n'avait jamais été hantée, mais elle contenait un loup-garou. J'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir. Je soupirai d'un air las.

Chendra sauta sur mes genoux. Je lui souris et la gratouillai derrière l'oreille d'un geste faible. Quand je pensais qu'elle m'avait sauvé la vie. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ça ? Ma chatte était vraiment très intelligente quand même. J'avais eu de la chance qu'elle intervienne. Elle se coucha en boule en ronronnant et son contact m'apaisa un peu. Mes muscles se détendirent un peu et je pus fermer les yeux. Je n'avais pas la force de remonter dans mon dortoir, aussi, je glissai tranquillement dans un sommeil troublé. Je me voyais sans cesse enfermée dans la Cabane Hurlante. Au début, c'étaient des fantômes qui cassaient tout, autour de moi. Puis, ils se transformaient en loup-garou et ils se battaient entre eux pour savoir lequel aurait l'honneur de me manger. Mes pieds avaient subi un sort de glu perpétuelle et je ne pouvais pas bouger. J'avais tellement peur, alors que j'essayais de me débattre pour partir. Hélas, je ne pouvais que les regarder s'exterminer avant qu'un seul ne survive. Et celui-ci se tourna vers moi lorsqu'il eut massacré ses congénères. Il sauta sur moi et je criais à pleins poumons. Et là, je me réveillai en sursaut en poussant un cri. Chendra n'avait pas bougé et le soleil était à peine levé.

Par contre, face à moi, se tenait Sirius dans un fauteuil, James assis sur l'accoudoir et Peter assis par terre, dos à la cheminée. Ce dernier me sourit d'un air timide lorsque je le regardai et il lança :

\- Ah enfin, elle est réveillée !


	10. Explication au coin du feu

J'étais extrêmement perturbée. Pourquoi les trois Maraudeurs étaient-ils là ? Certes, Peter m'avait aidée à m'enfuir pendant la nuit, mais pourquoi Sirius et James avaient-ils pris la peine de venir ? Ce n'était pas comme si nous étions amis ! Ils me regardaient tous deux d'un air sombre, surtout Sirius, qui avait un regard haineux, à la limite d'un molosse, genre pitbull ! Ou comme un loup-garou. Aussitôt, tout me revint en mémoire : mon escapade nocturne, ma rencontre fortuite avec cet hybride, Peter qui se transformait en rat pour m'entraîner malgré moi vers la sécurité. Je sentais encore mon corps crispé et endolori par les efforts de la nuit et mes ecchymoses commençaient à devenir violacées, sur mes bras et mes jambes. Je supposais que sur mon visage aussi. Je devais être belle tiens ! Déjà que je n'étais pas une beauté d'habitude.

Mon regard se reporta instinctivement sur Sirius. Ce n'était pas de ma faute, il fallait dire que c'était un beau garçon, pas du tout désagréable à regarder. Aussi, quoi de mieux que laisser mon regard errer sur son corps et son beau visage après la frayeur de la nuit. C'est alors que je remarquai une méchante griffure sous l'œil de Sirius. Comment avait-il eu cette blessure ? Et en le détaillant attentivement, je le vis porter son bras droit d'une manière bizarre, comme s'il le portait plaqué contre lui. Presque comme s'il portait son bras en écharpe… Comme s'il avait mal ! Je commençai à ouvrir des yeux ronds et me tournai brusquement vers James, qui avait une bosse monumentale sur le front. J'ouvris peu à peu la bouche en faisant le lien avec ce que j'avais vu quelques heures auparavant.

Peter qui se transformait en rat sous mes yeux, Sirius qui portait les stigmates de la bataille contre le loup-garou, comme s'il avait été le chien et James, que j'imaginais avec des bois sur la tête. Alors les trois Maraudeurs étaient devenus des Animagus non déclarés ? Sirius, un gros chien noir, James un superbe cerf et Peter un petit rat ? Et Remus ? Remus Lupin qui disparaissait à chaque pleine lune… Non, ça ne pouvait être ça, ça ne pouvait être vrai ! Sirius se mit debout et gesticulait de son bras gauche, l'autre étant certainement trop douloureux. Il lâcha, en hurlant à moitié :

\- Elle a compris ! Punaise, elle a compris ce qui s'est passé cette nuit !

Il fit les cent pas, l'air profondément contrarié. James en profita pour clopiner et se laisser tomber lourdement dans le fauteuil que son camarade venait de libérer. Il avait du mal à se tenir sur sa jambe gauche. Ce qui acheva de me convaincre de l'incroyable vérité. Les Maraudeurs pouvaient se transformer en animaux, comme bon leur semblait pour trois et à chaque pleine lune pour le quatrième. Tandis que Sirius continuait de maugréer, je ne bougeais pas, un peu dépassée par les évènements. Une troisième année, qui devait sûrement avoir entendu Sirius pester ouvertement, descendit les marches d'un air curieux. Sirius l'apostropha lourdement :

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? C'est une conversation privée ici, alors remonte et pose pas de question !

La pauvre élève qui venait d'apparaître, les cheveux en bataille, remonta illico presto, sans demander son reste. Je n'avais jamais vu Sirius dans un tel état de fureur. Etait-ce parce que j'avais percé leur mystère ? Que j'avais trouvé le secret de Remus ? Il était vrai qu'au début, j'aurais tout fait pour que cette chose abominable n'approche pas de l'école. Mais en rapprochant le loup-garou avec Remus, je ne pouvais qu'approuver le choix d'avoir permis à cet élève de pouvoir suivre une scolarité normale. Remus Lupin était si gentil, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas, lui non plus, le droit de pouvoir apprendre avec nous ? Certes, il était dangereux pour nous, trois jours par mois. Mais, d'après ce que j'avais vu, la sécurité avait bien été mise en place. Il avait fallu que je mette mon nez dans leurs affaires pour que tout dégénère. Moi et ma curiosité mal placée…

James, qui était face à moi désormais, me regardait intensément derrière ses lunettes rondes, comme s'il suivait le cours de mes pensées. Eux aussi avaient accepté Remus comme il était, et ils étaient prêts à le défendre jusqu'au bout. Ils étaient même devenus Animagi pour être avec lui lors des pleines lunes, en toute sécurité. Alors que devenir un Animagus était très dur et dangereux, ils l'avaient fait, pour leur ami. C'était un magnifique signe d'amitié ! Je les savais proches, mais pas à ce point ! Une nouvelle admiration pointa dans tous ces sentiments qui m'avaient assaillie depuis que mon esprit ne cessait de carburer sous les nouvelles qui tombaient les unes après les autres. Sirius s'approcha brusquement de moi, m'interrompant dans le cours de mes pensées. Je reculai piteusement le plus que je pouvais, m'enfonçant dans le fauteuil moelleux de la Salle Commune. Ma chatte adorée grogna sur lui. Elle me défendait vaillamment, mais Sirius ne lui prêta aucune attention. Il resta là, un bras sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, l'air passablement furieux. Il était là, à quelques centimètres de moi, je pouvais même sentir son parfum naturel de menthe poivré et sucré. Hélas, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et il me cracha presque dessus :

\- Pourquoi tu nous as suivis ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement ? Pourquoi tu as suivi ? Tu es complètement folle ! Parle !

Peter se leva brusquement et prit Sirius par l'épaule pour le tourner vers lui. Je pouvais respirer un peu mieux tandis que les deux amis s'expliquaient. Je n'y croyais pas : Peter prenait ma défense !

\- Sirius, allons, tu ne vas pas la martyriser ! Et puis, il ne faut pas trop s'inquiéter, elle sait beaucoup de choses depuis deux mois maintenant, mais elle n'a jamais rien dit ! On devrait…  
\- On ne devrait rien du tout ! Elle en sait trop !  
\- On ne va pas la tuer quand même ! couina Peter en secouant la tête.

Sirius ne répondit pas, mais il reprit ses cent pas en tenant son bras blessé. Je ressentais beaucoup de compassion pour eux, qui m'avaient sauvée malgré ma curiosité. Ils n'y étaient pas obligés après tout…

\- Le tout est de savoir ce que tu vas faire maintenant que tu as découvert notre secret.

C'était James qui venait de me parler. Il était calme et posé, ce qui tranchait beaucoup avec Sirius qui semblait nerveux et en colère. Son ton apaisant m'incitait bien plus à me confier que celui, agressif, de Sirius. Aussi, caressant Chendra pour me détendre, je pus lancer bravement :

\- Je sais que vous êtes des Animagi. Un rat pour Peter, précisai-je en me tournant vers lui, un cerf pour James et un chien pour Sirius, finis-je en vrillant mon regard au sien.  
Je voulais ainsi lui signifier que je n'avais pas peur de lui et il dut saisir le message, car il arrêta de marcher dans tous les sens, Peter sur les talons. Fière d'avoir réussi à leur parler sans trembler, je poursuivis :

\- Et Remus est un loup-garou.

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe ! Ils se tendirent tous sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Sirius faillit parler mais le binoclard l'arrêta d'un geste et me demanda calmement :

\- Et que vas-tu faire de cette information ?  
\- Quoi ? Que Remus est un loup…  
\- Chut ! Arrête de le crier sur tous les toits. Oui, de cette info. Tu vas le dénoncer à Dumbledore ? Aux élèves ? Tu préférerais qu'il ne vienne plus à Poudlard ?

Je sentais confusément qu'il tenait beaucoup à avoir ma réponse. D'ailleurs, ce qui me choquait, c'était qu'il parlait de Remus et uniquement de lui, alors que j'avais aussi découvert qu'ils étaient des Animagi en fraude, puisqu'il fallait forcément se faire déclarer auprès du ministère de la Magie. Mais c'était leur ami qui comptait avant. Quelle loyauté ! Et pourtant, ma décision était déjà prise bien sûr.

\- Non, je n'irai pas le dénoncer au directeur, ou aux élèves. Je connais un peu Remus et ce que je connais de lui me suffit pour l'accepter tel qu'il est. Alors que vous étiez tous après moi, il a été le seul à tendre la main vers moi. Je ne dirai rien, vous avez ma parole.  
\- Et comment pouvons-nous te faire confiance ? Tu nous as forcés à nous battre contre notre ami, tu nous as suivis alors que nous ne demandions rien à personne, me répondit posément James.  
\- C'est vrai, mais vous avez dû vous battre parce que Remus allait me tuer !  
\- C'est de ta faute aussi, tu n'avais qu'à ne pas venir jusque là ! grogna Sirius.  
\- Il ne fallait pas me voler mon livre d'Histoire de la magie ! Je n'aurais jamais su que Remus disparaissait les soirs près du Saule Cogneur !  
\- Parce qu'en plus, c'est de ma faute si TU nous as suivis au risque de te faire tuer ! Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! cria Sirius en revenant vers moi.  
\- Bien sûr que c'est de ta faute ! Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser tranquille et faire comme si je n'existais pas, comme toutes les années précédentes ! lui hurlai-je en me levant, faisant tomber Chendra, qui siffla contre moi, mécontente.  
\- Calmez-vous, ou vous allez finir par réveiller tout le monde, nous chuchota Peter en retenant Sirius par le bras.  
Il avait bien du courage de vouloir retenir son copain, car il avait plus l'air d'un troll en furie, qui, s'il l'avait pu, m'aurait étranglée de ses mains. Mais je ne lui fis pas le plaisir de reculer, au contraire, j'avais les poings sur les hanches, et je lui rendais son regard furieux. Je n'allais certainement pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds encore une fois !

\- Nous devrions voir ça avec Remus, mais pour ma part, je serais enclin à lui faire confiance, déclara sobrement James, aussitôt imité par Peter.  
C'était tellement bizarre de voir James ainsi, calme et posé, alors qu'il avait l'habitude de fanfaronner dans toute la Salle Commune, son Vif d'or à la main. Là, il ne bougeait pas de son fauteuil, trop occupé par le sort de son ami. Peut-être aussi avait-il été affaibli par son combat de la nuit. Sirius soupira et me tourna le dos, préférant perdre son regard dans les braises rougeoyantes. Une idée me vint à l'esprit et je la leur soumis :

\- Ecoutez, vous n'avez pas confiance en moi et je peux le comprendre. Mais si vous m'aidez, je vous serai redevable, aussi, je ne pourrai rien dire sans mettre mon honneur en jeu. Vous en dites quoi ?

Ils parurent intéressé, même Sirius qui avait détourné le regard et me fixait pour la première fois sans l'ombre d'une haine que je ne comprenais pas. On ne se connaissait pas, mais il me détestait déjà. Alors que moi, je l'aimais à la folie depuis cinq ans… La vie était tellement injuste ! Enfin, je devais me ressaisir et aller au bout de mon idée :

\- Aidez-moi à m'expliquer avec John. C'est mon ami, mais il refuse de me parler car il croit que je suis amie avec vous et que je fais des cachotteries avec vous. Dites-lui, subtilement si possible, que nous ne sommes pas amis du tout et qu'on se connaît à peine ! C'est depuis que Remus m'a parlé qu'il me fait la tête. Je ne voulais pas qu'il découvre votre secret, aussi, je lui avais menti sur la raison de la venue de Remus. Comme il était préfet, je lui ai dit qu'il venait me dire de faire moins de bruit.  
\- Comment voudrais-tu qu'on te fasse confiance alors que tu trahis ton meilleur ami ? m'interrogea Sirius d'un ton plus naturel qu'avant.  
\- Parce que je vous protégeais. Et puis, je ne voulais rien lui dire pour lui épargner des ennuis si ennuis il y avait. Et j'avais bien raison de vouloir lui épargner ça ! C'est mon ami, je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive malheur, quitte à me fâcher avec lui.  
\- Pour moi, c'est tout bon, intervint Peter.  
\- Ne nous emballons pas, l'interrompit Sirius, allons voir plutôt Remus. On te tiendra au courant Vasseur, sois-en sûre.  
\- Merci, me contentai-je de dire, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Merci de peut-être m'aider ? Ou merci pour m'avoir sauvé la vie ? Un peu des deux et ils durent le prendre ainsi eux aussi, car ils inclinèrent la tête tous ensemble avant de se diriger vers leur dortoir. Je fis de même vers le mien. Je n'avais que peu dormi cette nuit, et l'avantage d'être en vacances, c'est qu'on pouvait dormir comme bon nous semblait ! Le silence m'accueillit en haut et je mis rapidement en pyjama avant de plonger sous mes draps. J'avais bien mal partout, aussi, j'étais bien heureuse de pouvoir me lover sous mes couvertures qui tiédirent avec célérité. Je pus m'endormir un peu plus sereinement que ces derniers jours, car ma curiosité avait été satisfaite et j'allais peut-être avoir l'aide des Maraudeurs pour me réconcilier avec John. Malgré une rencontre dangereuse avec un loup-garou, cela promettait de bonnes vacances !


	11. Comme l'une des leurs

Après un sommeil enfin réparateur, je pris place dans les douches pour me laver des pieds à la tête. Cela me fit un bien fou, l'eau ruisselant sur ma peau coupée et ravagée de coups. Heureusement, aucune blessure ne semblait sérieuse, j'aurais mal deux bonnes semaines, mais c'était tout. Je m'en sortais bien je trouvais ! Pas la peine d'aller voir l'infirmière pour si peu. J'allais laisser mes cheveux détachés pour cacher les bleus les plus visibles de mon visage. Heureusement que pendant les vacances, il y avait peu d'élèves et de professeurs. Et quand ils reviendraient, le plus gros aurait disparu !

La matinée était déjà passée et je me dirigeai d'un pas rapide vers la Grande Salle pour prendre un bon repas pour rattraper mon petit-déjeuner raté. Je m'installai sur la première place venue à la table des Gryffondor et attrapai le premier plat qui passait à portée de main. Il n'y avait presque personne : Hagrid le garde-chasse était déjà là, ainsi que deux Serpentard qui chuchotaient à voix basse à leur table. Je n'allais pas être dérangée ! J'entamai mes patates douces avec joie et reconnaissance lorsqu'une bande de trois élèves arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. C'étaient bien sûr les Maraudeurs qui étaient déjà en grande conversation. James traînait la jambe, et lui et Sirius étaient toujours dans un piteux état, mais ils semblaient bien plus reposés et de bonne humeur. Au moins, personne n'avait été blessé gravement par ma faute.

Peter releva la tête et m'aperçut en train de les observer. Je replongeai dans mon assiette, faisant mine d'être concentrée sur mes pommes de terre, lorsque je sentis qu'on s'asseyait à côté de moi. C'était Peter qui venait de se laisser tomber sur le banc à côté de moi. Stupéfaite, je relevai la tête d'un coup et j'allais lui balancer qu'il ferait mieux de rester avec ses amis et de ne pas taper l'incruste avec moi lorsque Sirius et James s'assirent en face de nous en grimaçant. Je restai bouche bée : les Maraudeurs étaient assis avec moi ! Je regardai à droite et à gauche, pour être sûre qu'il n'y avait pas de blague et pour voir qu'il y avait plein de place ailleurs, puis je me pinçai le bras, mais je me fis juste horriblement mal. Ils continuèrent leur conversation comme si de rien n'était. James dut repérer mon manège, car il donna un coup de coude à son voisin et me lança, ironique :

\- Quoi ? Tu préfères qu'on aille ailleurs Vasseur ?

Ils ricanèrent, et je ne pus que bredouiller naïvement. Je reconnaissais bien là les Maraudeurs et leur orgueil. Mais bizarrement, ne pas me retrouver seule alors que cela faisait deux mois que je l'étais, cela me fit un bien fou. Je souris en les écoutant parler.

\- Non mais arrête, bien sur qu'on va battre les Serpentard ! Leur Attrapeur ne verrait même pas un hippogriffe dans un couloir ! Alors un Vif d'or ! L'attrapeur des Serdaigle est bien plus vif que lui et je l'ai battu facilement la dernière fois !  
\- Avant ou après que tu aies failli tomber de ton balai ?  
\- Je n'ai pas failli tomber de mon balai !  
\- Bien sur que si, le taquina Sirius, avec un regard malicieux.  
\- Je voulais faire une figure avec du style pour plaire à Lily, c'est tout !  
\- Tu t'en souviens Vasseur ? T'en penses quoi, il a bien failli tomber de son balai lors du dernier match de Quidditch hein ? me demanda Sirius en se tournant vers moi.

Un instant interdite, j'arrêtai de mâcher le bout de viande que je venais de mettre dans ma bouche. Ils me regardaient tous les trois, en attendant une réponse, comme si c'était important pour eux, comme si j'étais une copine à laquelle il demandait quelque chose d'extrêmement vital. C'était tellement nouveau pour moi, car avant, je n'avais que John et non un groupe. Cette fois, c'étaient trois personnes qui me parlaient ! Je finis de mâcher ce que j'avais en bouche sous le regard goguenard des garçons et je réussis à leur dire :

\- Euh, oui oui, je m'en souviens, James a bien failli tomber de son balai à un moment du match.  
\- Ah, tu vois ! Même Vasseur le dis !  
\- Tsss, tu l'as payée pour prendre ton parti, c'est tout !  
\- N'importe quoi, elle dit que la vérité, comme moi d'ailleurs !

Ils continuèrent de se chamailler sous le regard rieur de Peter. Ils mangèrent beaucoup, et la Grande Salle s'était remplie des quelques élèves qui étaient là pour se vider à nouveau. Mais je n'avais aucune envie de partir et c'était la première fois depuis deux mois que je n'avais pas envie de me dépêcher de partir à la bibliothèque pour éviter les regards de pitié qu'on me lançait. Je riais aux blagues des garçons, répondais s'ils me posaient une question et passais un agréable moment. Enfin, ils se levèrent en continuant leur conversation. Ne sachant que faire, je pris mon temps pour faire un brin de rangement à ma place et je sortis peu après eux. J'allais me diriger vers la bibliothèque pour quoi ? M'avancer dans mes devoirs ? Après un si bon moment, fallait-il que je repense tout de suite à la fin des vacances ? Mais Peter se retourna et me chercha un instant du regard. Voyant que j'hésitais sur la conduite à tenir, il posa une question à ses camarades qui se retournèrent aussi sec. James me fit un signe et lança :

\- Tu ne viens pas avec nous Vasseur ?  
\- Vous allez où ?  
\- Dans la Salle Commune.  
\- Euh… Oui je veux bien.

Je leur emboîtai le pas, sur un petit nuage. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais mérité ça, mais puisqu'on m'offrait la possibilité de poursuivre ce moment sympa, je n'allais certainement pas refuser ! Une fois arrivés à destination, ils s'assirent à une table ronde et continuèrent leur conversation. Un peu en retrait, je ne faisais qu'écouter. Puis, pendant un silence des Maraudeurs, je pus glisser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'ils étaient venus vers moi :

\- Vous avez été voir Remus ?  
\- On voulait y aller ce matin, mais Madame Pomfresh n'a pas voulu nous laisser entrer. Il paraît qu'il est rentré contusionné, comme s'il s'était battu cette nuit. Comme on ne le savait pas, on a fait semblant de s'inquiéter mais on n'a pas plus insisté que ça, de peur qu'elle voie nos bleus à nous. Au fait Vasseur, tu sais toi pourquoi Lunard était mal fichu ce matin ? me demanda ironiquement James.  
\- Oh non, je ne vois vraiment pas, lui répondis-je en entrant dans son jeu.  
\- Ha dommage, on pensait que tu savais, c'est pour ça qu'on est venu te voir ! Maintenant nous n'avons plus rien à faire avec toi ! me taquina Sirius.

Je ne savais pas s'il riait vraiment ou non, aussi je leur demandais nerveusement :

\- Alors, si vous n'avez pas pu voir Remus, pourquoi vous êtes venus me voir ?

Ils me regardèrent, interloqués, et cette fois, ce fut Peter qui me répondit :

\- Bah, t'étais toute seule et puis, ça fait deux mois que tu es toute seule un peu par notre faute. Et puis, tu es une Gryffondor ! Nous n'allions pas te laisser toute seule pendant les fêtes de Noël.  
\- Hey, tu devrais te sentir honorée qu'on vienne te parler ma petite, ce n'est pas à tout le monde qu'on fait ce genre de cadeau ! poursuivit James en se calant contre le dossier de sa chaise.  
\- Oh mais je suis honorée grand Potter ! lui répliquai-je, un sourire sardonique accroché aux lèvres.

Ils s'esclaffèrent et je les suivis, partageant leur hilarité. L'après-midi se passa extraordinairement bien. Je pensais qu'ils étaient hautains et imbus de leur personne, mais je découvris des personnes loyales en amitié et soucieuses de leurs amis, un groupe soudé qui avait un passé ensemble et qui pouvait discuter de tout et de rien. La soirée s'annonçait douce et tranquille lorsque James se leva difficilement en annonçant :

\- Bon, on va voir si Remus va mieux ? Comme il n'aura plus son problème de fourrure ce soir, l'infirmière devrait le laisser sortir tout de même ! Qu'il profite des vacances lui aussi !

Il était vrai que je pouvais voir par la fenêtre que la Lune n'était pas tout à fait pleine et que, par conséquent, Remus pouvait quitter l'infirmerie. J'étais un peu angoissée car de sa réponse dépendait l'aide ou non des Maraudeurs. Au fond, j'avais fait de lui un traître pour ses amis car ils avaient dû combattre pour me sauver. Ils se levèrent tous et partirent de la Salle Commune en devisant sur les chances de sortie de leur ami. Je les suivis à petits pas, ne sachant si j'étais la bienvenue ou non et quelle serait la réaction de Remus face à moi. Le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie fut bien court et bien trop tôt, ils toquèrent à la porte, un sourire enjoué sur le visage. Madame Pomfresh vint leur ouvrir, mais elle ne fut guère ravie de les voir, car elle se ferma aussitôt. Hélas, elle les laissa entrer et les trois amis s'engouffrèrent dans l'infirmerie. J'entendis Remus leur souhaiter la bienvenue et leur expliquer qu'il n'avait pas pu les rejoindre en Salle Commune comme d'habitude car l'infirmière avait voulu le garder, car il était, d'après elle, dans un état lamentable. Ils rirent tous ensemble et je passai enfin le pas de la porte. Il y eut un grand silence au moment où Remus posa les yeux sur moi, mais comme j'avais décidé d'être un peu plus courageuse, je m'avançai jusqu'à son lit sous son regard.

\- Bonsoir Remus, tentai-je, incertaine.  
\- Bonsoir Marie, me répondit-il sur le même ton.

Ses trois amis nous observaient d'un air tranquille mais la tension entre le garçon allongé et moi était plus que palpable. Allait-il m'en vouloir pour ce que j'avais fait ? Alors que je triturais mes doigts, anxieuse, je me jetai à l'eau :

\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir suivis et de… vous avoir obligés à vous battre. Je ne savais pas du tout ce qui m'attendais là-bas et je… enfin je suis désolée ! Voilà Remus, j'ai promis à tes amis et à toi maintenant, que je ne dirais rien.

Je lui exposai ce que je savais d'eux, qu'il était un loup-garou et des Animagi pour ses amis, et la demande que j'avais faite ce matin même aux autres Maraudeurs, qui confirmèrent mes dires. Remus poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de se détendre dans son lit et de s'esclaffer doucement. Je fronçai les sourcils et attendit qu'il me réponde.

\- Bien sûr qu'on va t'aider ! Pas vrai les gars ?

Ils hochèrent la tête, pour confirmer. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Ils allaient m'aider ? C'était génial ! Je les remerciai chaleureusement avant de finalement oser poser la question :

\- Pourquoi riais-tu au moment où je t'ai posé la question ?  
\- Parce que j'avais peur que tu ne le dises à tout le monde ou même que tu ne l'aies déjà dit. Ma scolarité à Poudlard aurait été fichue.  
\- Tu n'es pas fâché après moi que je t'ai forcé à te battre contre tes amis, lui demandai-je candidement.  
\- Bah, il y avait toujours un risque que ça arrive, on le savait. Mais tout est bien qui se termine bien non ? C'est le principal après tout !  
\- Oui c'est vrai, lui répondis-je.  
\- Alors, tu sors quand Lunard ? nous coupa Sirius.  
\- Je pense demain. Madame Pomfresh veut absolument que je me repose cette nuit. Elle a trop peur que nous fassions les fous pendant la nuit.  
\- Ha ha, c'est qu'elle ne nous connaît pas ! Nous sommes tous si sages ! rétorqua James  
\- Oui, comme des images ! renchérit Sirius.  
\- Bon alors on va te laisser te reposer Remus. On reviendra te chercher demain matin ! Bonne nuit ! lança James avant de faire demi-tour, suivis par ses amis, qui lancèrent un « bonne nuit ». Remus ferma les yeux et je lui glissai en chuchotant :

\- Merci.

Puis je sortis à la suite des Maraudeurs. Nous passâmes manger dans la Grande Salle avant de monter dans la Salle Commune. Là, la soirée fut longue et magique : l'amitié qui les liait était magnifique à voir. Surtout entre Sirius et James. Je pensais que rien ne pourrait séparer ces deux-là, qu'ils avaient confiance l'un en l'autre comme des frères. Puis, après minuit passé, nous montâmes dans nos dortoirs respectifs. Je réfléchissais entre mes draps : est-ce que leurs journées étaient toujours ainsi, faites de fous rires et de moments partagés ? De taquinerie et d'amitié ? La vie était si belle, si simple avec eux que je les enviais. J'enviais leur insouciance, leur amitié, la force qu'ils puisaient les uns dans les autres. C'était tellement pur ! La plus belle des magies. Je craignais aussi qu'ils me laissent maintenant que je leur avais promis de ne rien dire. Après tout, ils avaient juste à m'aider dans deux semaines, lorsque John reviendrait. Je ne leur demandais pas plus de toute façon.

Pourtant, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis les Maraudeurs, cette fois-ci à quatre, venir prendre place autour de moi pour le petit-déjeuner. Encore une fois, ce ne fut que rigolade et conversation. Ils auraient pu faire comme si je n'existais pas, comme d'habitude, mais non, ils m'incluaient vraiment dans leur conversation, comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours ! Et les vacances se poursuivirent ainsi, entre fous rires et autres blagues en tous genres. Je commençais vraiment à les connaître, et malgré leurs airs supérieurs, ils étaient attachants, chacun à leur manière.

C'étaient vraiment de superbes vacances que je passais là ! Le meilleur Noël que j'avais jamais eu. Surtout si proche de Sirius…


	12. Terrible désillusion

Hélas, comme toute bonne chose, elle avait une fin. Et la fin des vacances arriva trop vite à mon goût. De plus, une pointe de culpabilité venait me mordre doucement, car j'avais à peine avancé dans mes devoirs, tant la compagnie des Maraudeurs était divertissante. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ils avaient tenu à passer toutes leurs vacances avec moi (enfin presque), mais ça m'avait permis de passer un Noël vraiment joyeux. Mais le dernier jour des vacances, tous les élèves étaient ou allaient être à nouveau là. Dont John. Ce bonheur allait s'arrêter là. Parce que les Maraudeurs m'avaient promis de m'aider et que ma place était avec mon ami de toujours. Ce dimanche matin, les mines des élèves étaient un peu tirées des réveillons et des nuits trop courtes. De plus, la perspective de devoir reprendre les cours le lendemain n'aidait pas à rendre le sourire.

Lorsque je me levai pourtant, une seule personne hantait mes pensées : John. Je regardai la foule rassemblée dans la Salle Commune, discutant du championnat de Quidditch qui allait reprendre, des cours prochains qui arrivaient trop tôt ou des cadeaux reçus à Noël. Hélas, celui que je voulais voir n'était pas là. Peut-être n'était-il pas encore arrivé, après tout, nous n'étions que le matin. Comme à mon habitude, j'allai m'installer dans un coin avec quelques devoirs en retard sur la table. J'allais travailler pour tuer le temps, l'angoisse montant à chaque minute qui s'égrenait. Mais mon esprit était encore ailleurs : étais-je sûre de vouloir redevenir amie avec John, qui m'avait laissée tomber à la première cachotterie ? Et les Maraudeurs ? N'avais-je pas été heureuse avec eux ? Mais ils étaient avec moi car ils avaient pitié de moi, ils n'avaient pas eu envie de me laisser seule pour les vacances, c'était tout, ils me l'avaient avoué eux-mêmes ! Chacun retrouveraient sa place désormais.

J'allai enfin me mettre à mon devoir après cette pensée peu réconfortante, lorsque John franchit enfin le trou permettant d'accéder à la Salle Commune. Je fis mine de ne pas le voir et me concentrai sur mon parchemin. Les Maraudeurs n'étaient toujours pas levés car nous avions veillé très tard hier soir. Aussi, je devais patienter.

John salua ses nouveaux amis, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, visiblement ravi de ses vacances. Il ne me jeta même pas un coup d'œil, comme si je faisais partie du décor. Même si j'avais l'habitude de ce sentiment, que John fasse pareil me faisait vraiment plus de mal. Pourtant, je fis comme si de rien n'était, grattant des bêtises sur mon parchemin, car mon esprit était concentré sur ce qui se passait non loin de moi. En effet, je venais de voir débarquer Remus, suivi de près des autres Maraudeurs bien sûr. Remus se détacha du groupe et arriva vers John. Il semblait parfaitement réveillé, comme ses amis d'ailleurs, ce qui me faisait penser qu'ils avaient juste attendu que John se montre pour sortir de leur dortoir. Ils prenaient leur mission très au sérieux dis donc !

Le préfet de Gryffondor demanda à parler à John et, de par son statut, mon ancien ami le suivit sans discuter. Ils se mirent dans un coin de la pièce et je pouvais à peu près capter leur conversation, comme si Remus avait fait exprès de se mettre non loin de moi.

\- Bonjour John. Je sais que tu ne me connais pas beaucoup, mais nous connaissons quelqu'un en commun toi et moi. Marie.  
\- Rho, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore celle-là ?  
\- J'ai remarqué que depuis deux mois, vous ne vous parliez plus. De plus, elle a passé ses vacances seule et ça se remarque facilement dans une Salle Commune presque vide.  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi ? Elle a fait son choix ! Et puis, vous vous reconvertissez dans le social maintenant avec tes amis ?  
\- C'est aussi dans mes attributions de préfet de faire en sorte que la scolarité des plus jeunes se passe bien.  
\- Ridicule ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'elle !  
\- Mais pourquoi ? Vous étiez les meilleurs amis du monde !  
\- Tu ne nous connais pas, alors ne nous juge pas ! s'écria John.

Le silence se fit dans la Salle. Les trois Maraudeurs arrivèrent à la rescousse de leur ami. Sirius gronda :

\- Tu te calmes petit malin. Paraît que tu lui fais la tête parce que tu crois qu'elle est avec nous, ce qui est faux ! On ne la connaît pas et on a marre d'être associés à vos malheurs de couple.  
\- Problème de couple ? Il faut que l'amour soit réciproque pour parler de couple. Allez, occupez-vous de vos oignons. Et toi Marie, laisse tomber, je ne t'aime plus et je ne veux plus avoir affaire avec toi, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Toute la Salle avait écouté et une jeune fille sortit de l'assistance pour prendre la main de John. Ils s'embrassèrent furtivement et ils sortirent de la Salle Commune. Je les suivis des yeux, interdite, et lorsqu'ils eurent disparu de la Salle, tout le monde commenta avec animation ce qui venait de se passer. Mais dans mon esprit, il n'y avait que la dernière phrase de John qui tournait en boucle. Je ne remarquais pas les larmes qui coulaient, silencieuses sur mes joues. Le regard fixe, je comprenais enfin les choses. John était amoureux de moi, depuis le début. Enfin, avait été amoureux de moi. Le seul problème était que j'étais amoureuse d'un autre. Et que je le lui avais dit lors de notre première année. Et qu'il n'avait pas oublié ! Loin de là. James s'approcha de moi, mais je laissai là mes affaires et me précipitai dans mon dortoir. Je m'effondrai sur mon lit pour pleurer tout mon saoul. Je n'avais rien vu venir. Mon meilleur ami, amoureux de moi, me quittant par jalousie. Je me retrouvais seule. Irrémédiablement seule. D'énormes sanglots me secouaient, car il paraît qu'on ne se rend compte de la valeur de ce qu'on a que lorsqu'on le perd. Et malgré l'amour d'adolescente que j'avais pour Sirius, je devais reconnaître que j'appréciais énormément John. Et que maintenant, à bien y réfléchir, je devais bien avouer que je l'aimais beaucoup. Mais c'était trop tard, il était même partie avec une autre. Je m'étais accrochée pendant ces vacances au fait que les Maraudeurs allaient résoudre mes problèmes, comme s'ils étaient des mages doués et qu'ils résolvaient tous les problèmes. Mais au fond, ils n'étaient que des adolescents, comme moi. Un peu plus populaires, un peu plus doués, mais au fond, ils étaient aussi jeunes et inexpérimentés que moi pour les relations amoureuses.

Je finis par passer ma journée au lit à ressasser mon chagrin. Les filles étaient déjà passées et m'avaient fait remarquer que j'étais la seule qui n'avait pas vu que le beau John était amoureux de moi depuis la première année. Elles m'avaient qualifiée de folle de l'avoir laissé partir mais elles me remerciaient car maintenant, elles allaient pouvoir tenter leur chance. Après s'être bien moquées de moi, elles étaient reparties, me laissant encore plus seule et plus dans mon chagrin. Je n'avais pas bougé de la journée et la nuit était bien entamée lorsque j'entendis mon ventre gargouiller. J'attendis encore un peu pour être sur que les filles étaient endormies, qu'elle me laissent tranquille, puis je descendis dans la Salle Commune. Il y avait sûrement des bonbons ou des gâteaux qui traînaient, ça ferait l'affaire. De toute façon, je n'avais aucune envie de dormir, j'étais toujours sous le choc. Cela faisait trop d'un coup à encaisser.

\- Tu ne trouves pas le sommeil ?

La voix me fit sursauter. Je me pensais seule, aussi je n'avais même pas vérifié qu'il y avait quelqu'un aussi debout à cette heure de la nuit. Je mâchai le bonbon que j'avais trouvé en acquiesçant. C'était Peter qui était là. Pourquoi, je n'en savais rien. Mais il s'assit près de moi et poursuivit :

\- Moi aussi j'ai du mal à dormir. Surtout quand Sirius se met à ronfler !

Je souris timidement à sa remarque, mais une boule obstruait ma gorge, aussi je ne pus rien dire. Il parut comprendre, car il fit la conversation :

\- Pff, demain, la reprise des cours. En plus, on commence par deux heures de Botanique nous, mais tu verras qu'en sixième année, c'est beaucoup, beaucoup plus dur que ce que vous faites là !

Je hochai la tête, mais mes pensées étaient clairement ailleurs en ce moment. Il parut le voir, car il arrêta de jacter. Il demanda simplement :

\- Tu penses à lui ?  
\- Oui, chuchotai-je.  
\- Après ce qu'il t'a fait.  
\- Surtout après… ça. Je ne… m'étais… doutée de rien.

Hélas, de revivre ça en pensée eut raison de moi et de nouvelles larmes arrivèrent à flot. Peter marmonna, apparemment mal à l'aise de voir une fille pleurer, mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Il partit en courant. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, après tout, c'était un garçon. Je restai là, adossée à mon fauteuil à pleurer dans l'obscurité de la Salle Commune, lorsque deux personnes arrivèrent en chuchotant. C'était Peter qui revenait avec Remus. Ce dernier s'agenouilla devant moi et me prit les mains tout simplement. Il chercha mon regard et je m'y accrochai, comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Mes sanglots se calmèrent d'eux-mêmes, pourtant Remus n'avait strictement rien dit. Un simple geste, un simple regard avait suffit à me calmer. Je respirai bruyamment tandis que Peter s'extasiait :

\- Wah ! J'ai vraiment bien fait d'aller te chercher Remus, tu sais y faire avec les filles !  
\- Chut ! lui intima-t-il avant de poursuivre plus doucement, comment te sens-tu Marie ?  
\- Je… Je ne sais pas… trop, lui répondit-je maladroitement entre deux sanglots.  
\- Arrête de te faire du mal pour rien. Il n'en vaut pas la peine vu comment il te traite. Pense à autre chose et va de l'avant. Mais pour le moment, tu devrais monter te coucher et dormir. Vraiment. Tu as une tête à faire peur !

J'écoutai les conseils de Remus et me levai comme un automate vers mon dortoir. En arrivant dans mon lit silencieusement, j'essayai de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Et je pus enfin sombrer dans le sommeil.

Au matin, il me semblait que je venais tout juste de fermer les yeux. Telle une somnambule, j'allai faire un brin de toilette avant de partir en cours. Je ne passai même pas par la case petit-déjeuner, j'avais le ventre noué. Les cours passèrent, aussi longs que d'habitude, sauf que maintenant, je n'arrivais plus à entendre ou à comprendre ce que disaient les professeurs. Toute la matinée ils baratinèrent leurs cours, mais absolument aucune information n'entra dans mon cerveau. Je ne voyais que lui, lui et sa chérie qui se bécotaient entre les cours, qui s'échangeaient des regards doux pendant, et qui riaient avant de se faire reprendre par les enseignants. Mais rien ne semblait ébranler leur bonheur. Le bonheur des uns faisait le malheur des autres. Le mien en l'occurrence.

Après une matinée de cours à ruminer, je sautai un nouveau repas et allai directement à la bibliothèque pour finir le devoir de Métamorphose à rendre cet après-midi et que je n'avais pas fini pendant les vacances. Je devais avoir l'air d'un zombie mais qu'importe : l'extérieur reflétait souvent l'intérieur. J'avais mal à l'âme, eh bien mon corps souffrait aussi. Mon ventre protestait mais je l'ignorais, tout comme j'ignorais les sourires des élèves qui étaient sûrement au courant pour l'histoire entre John et moi. Impossible d''avoir un secret dans cette école ! Mais peu importe. Il fut l'heure de se rendre dans ce cours pour me ramasser une nouvelle mauvaise note. Je fus l'une des premières en cours, ainsi je pris une place tout devant pour ne plus avoir mon ancien camarade devant les yeux. Hélas, ma stratégie ne fut pas payante car comme je ne voyais pas, j'imaginais pas mal de trucs ! Et l'imagination n'ayant aucune limite, cela me fit encore plus souffrir qu'avant et bien sûr, le cours ne s'inscrivait pas par magie sur mon parchemin. Ce que me fit remarquer McGonagall en passant dans les rangs. Elle me donna même un devoir supplémentaire à faire : je devais décrire avec précision la méthode pour changer un chat en pantoufle pour la semaine prochaine. Deux rouleaux de parchemin ! Ce que je ne savais pas du tout ! De plus en plus malheureuse, je rangeai mes affaires en vitesse et filai au prochain cours où cette fois, je ne refis pas l'erreur de me mettre devant. Le temps passa comme dans un rêve et enfin, il fut l'heure d'aller manger.

J'entrai dans la Grande Salle et me laissai choir sur un banc. La nourriture devant les yeux me narguait, mais je n'arrivais pas à en avaler une bouchée. Furieuse contre moi-même, je me relevai aussitôt et quittai la joie des élèves d'avoir fini une nouvelle journée de cours, pour ne pas entendre leurs rires et leurs conversations. J'étais au fond du gouffre, mais personne ne s'en souciait, ils continuaient leur vie. Lasse, je me rendis à nouveau à la bibliothèque : j'avais toujours des devoirs à faire pour demain ! Je sortis mes affaires lentement. Je n'avais plus de force. La tête me tournait. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je devais pourtant travailler… Je devais…

Un garçon aux cheveux sombres s'approcha de moi, l'air inquiet. Puis ce fut le trou noir…


	13. Déclaration d'Amitié avec un grand A

J'étais couchée. Je devais m'être évanouie à la bibliothèque. Allez, je n'avais pas une seconde à perdre, je devais me relever prestement si je voulais avoir une chance de finir mes différents devoirs avant demain. Hélas, mon corps ne répondait plus. Même lever une paupière était impossible. C'est alors que je sentis une étoffe étonnamment douce sous mes doigts. En fait, mon corps entier était parfaitement détendu, dans un bon lit moelleux. Lit ? Comment avais-je atterri dans un lit ? Et où étais-je ? Parce qu'à moins qu'il y ait un lit caché dans la bibliothèque, je pensais bien qu'on m'avait déplacée. Brillante déduction, me lançai-je d'un air ironique. Nouvelle tentative pour ouvrir les yeux : enfin, je pouvais voir ! Et je reconnus, après quelques secondes angoissantes, les murs de l'infirmerie. Le soleil inondait la pièce par les grandes fenêtres qui me faisaient face. Soleil ? Quoi ? Mais je m'étais évanouie le soir !

L'infirmière me vit réveillée et aussitôt elle vint vers moi, un énorme bloc de chocolat à la main. Elle allait m'étouffer avec ? Ou m'assommer ? Mais elle se mit à le casser à côté de moi en précisant qu'il fallait que je mange, que faire un régime ainsi, ce n'était pas la solution, qu'il y avait d'autres solutions pour maigrir qu'arrêter tout simplement de manger. Là, je me suis demandé si j'étais un boudin, parce que je n'avais jamais eu la sensation d'être grosse. J'étais ainsi et je m'acceptais plutôt bien. Mais avec un tel discours, comment le prendre ? Et puis, comment savait-elle que je n'avais pas mangé depuis deux jours ou presque ?

\- Ce sont vos amis qui m'ont dit qu'ils ne vous avaient pas vue manger depuis trop longtemps, dit-elle soudain, comme si elle suivait le cours de mes pensées.  
Puis elle me mit un gros carré de chocolat dans la main et me demanda de le manger. Encore un peu faible, je le fis néanmoins, car j'avais peur qu'elle ne me le fasse avaler de force avec son marteau si je ne le faisais pas. Mais un nouvel élément prenait place dans mon cerveau : mes amis ? Depuis quand j'avais des amis ? J'avais perdu le seul que j'avais jamais eu ici, par ma faute en plus. Sans attendre que je finisse le premier morceau de chocolat tant j'étais lente à mâcher, la jeune infirmière me fourra un nouveau bout dans la main et resta plantée là, pour être sûre que je le mange en entier. Je déglutis péniblement pour enfin avaler le premier morceau de chocolat, et l'infirmière m'encouragea à mettre le second dans ma bouche. Ce que je fis pour éviter qu'elle ne le fasse elle-même. Je sentis une douce chaleur se répandre dans mon corps, ainsi qu'une nouvelle énergie. Je retrouvai un minimum de concentration et en regardant dehors, je demandai :

\- Excusez-moi, quel jour sommes-nous ?  
\- Mardi après-midi, me répondit-elle, laconique.

J'ouvris des yeux ronds. J'avais tout de même perdu connaissance durant presque une journée complète. Un peu perdue, je mangeai un troisième morceau de chocolat et l'infirmière parut satisfaite, car elle me déposa le reste sur ma table de chevet en me disant que si j'en voulais encore, je n'avais qu'à me servir. Puis elle me laissa là et repartit vers son bureau. Encore un peu fatiguée et sous le choc, je fermai les yeux à nouveau et me rendormis aussitôt.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va bien ?  
\- J'avais eu raison de la suivre quand même.  
\- Je ne l'ai même pas vue du midi. Sûr, elle a sauté un repas.  
\- A cause de cet abruti en plus !  
\- Calme-toi Sirius, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

Les voix me parvenaient dans mon demi-sommeil mais je les reconnaissais entre mille pour les avoir écoutés durant toutes les vacances et pour avoir ri avec eux. C'étaient les Maraudeurs bien sûr. Pourquoi, je n'en savais rien bien sûr, mais de savoir qu'ils étaient là pour moi m'emplit de joie. A moins que je ne fasse que rêver. Auquel cas, lorsque j'ouvrirais les yeux, il n'y aurait personne autour de moi. Je me risquai à ouvrir un œil.

\- Chut, je crois qu'elle se réveille.

Ils étaient bien là, tous les quatre autour de mon lit, l'air inquiet. Inquiet ? Pour moi ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Remus me sourit et me demanda :

\- Ça va Marie ? On s'est inquiétés tu sais.  
\- Inquiétés ? répétai-je incrédule.  
\- Par Merlin, elle a perdu ses capacités mentales ! Marie ! Cite-moi la différence entre un Veracrasse et toi ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- On l'a perdu ! plaisanta James avec de grands cris.

Bien sûr, cela alerta Madame Pomfresh qui vint voir, qui poussa d'aussi grands cris, et voulut les chasser sous prétexte que sa patiente (donc moi) était fatiguée et avait besoin de repos. Heureusement, ils surent se montrer persuasifs, promettant de ne pas rester longtemps et de bien sûr faire moins de bruit.

\- Bien. Mais vous la laissez dormir rapidement !  
\- Oui oui Madame ! lança Peter avec un sourire enjôleur sur le visage.

Ils ricanèrent de leur bonne blague et je ne pus m'empêcher de les suivre. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un poids en moins dans ma poitrine et je ne pouvais que les en féliciter. Alors pourquoi faisaient-ils cela, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, mais un peu de ma tristesse s'envola avec les rires qui nous secouaient tous. James reprit les paroles de l'infirmière et l'imita tellement bien qu'on était tous écroulés de rire. Quand enfin nous retrouvâmes un peu de sérieux, Peter en remit une couche et il n'en fallait pas plus pour voir l'infirmière rappliquer en quatrième vitesse, en leur hurlant de partir. Ils prirent la poudre de Cheminette et je me retrouvai à nouveau seule. Mais cette fois, j'avais beaucoup moins de mélancolie lorsque je m'endormis.

Avec les repas forcés de madame Pomfresh, je repris vite du tonus et pus sortir de l'infirmerie le jeudi. Les cours reprirent pour moi, mais j'avais l'esprit un peu plus clair et je réussis à suivre un peu mieux ce que me disaient les professeurs. John était toujours dans mes pensées et tout ce qui s'était passé aussi, mais comme un mauvais rêve dont j'ouvrais les yeux lentement. Le professeur McGonagall, que j'avais aussi le jeudi matin, me demanda de rester après les cours.

\- Mademoiselle Vasseur, j'ai eu vent de votre malaise et de votre séjour à l'infirmerie. J'aimerais juste vous dire que si vous avez un souci, vous pouvez tout à fait m'en parler.  
\- Merci professeur. Mais là, ça va.  
\- Vous êtes sûre ?  
\- Oui, tout à fait sûre.  
\- Bien. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Allez manger, et ne faite pas semblant cette fois.

Je lui assurai et me hâtai de rejoindre la Grande Salle. En arrivant, j'eus la surprise de voir James sortir à ce moment-là. Un sourire éclaira son visage et il me lança :

\- Ah, te voilà toi ! Un peu plus et on allait tous partir à ta recherche !  
\- Mais pourquoi ? lui demandai-je candidement en entrant dans la Grande Salle.  
\- Bah parce qu'on ne voulait pas que tu fasses un autre malaise, répliqua Peter au moment où je m'assis au milieu des Maraudeurs, sous les regards assassins des autres filles.  
\- J'ai été retenue par McGonagall, c'est tout.

Tandis que je parlais, Remus entreprit de remplir mon assiette, sous l'œil de plus en plus noir des filles Gryffondor. Je n'osais pas me retourner de peur de voir que c'était pareil dans les autres maisons.

\- Merci, mais je peux me débrouiller seule… et…  
\- Oui, on a bien vu que tu pouvais te débrouiller seule ! Allez, fais pas d'histoires !

Je pris ma fourchette et entrepris de manger mon assiette pleine à ras bord. Apparemment soulagés que je ne fasse pas plus de chichis, ils firent de même avec leur repas en reprenant leur conversation.

\- Je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à apprendre tous les ingrédients indispensables dans la potion du Rictus.  
\- Peter, je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que si tu avais un problème, tu n'avais qu'à nous demander, lui répondit calmement Remus.  
\- Et puis, tu pourrais en faire pour la donner à Sirius ! taquina James.  
\- Je ne t'ai pas sonné, faux frère !  
\- Oh arrête, tu n'as pas décoché un sourire depuis cinq jours au moins !  
\- Tu as l'art de dire n'importe quoi James. Tu ne m'as tout simplement pas vu, répondit Sirius en faisant semblant de se vexer.

J'avais l'impression de vivre un rêve. Ils étaient là, à rire, se taquiner, comme des gosses. Mais j'avais l'impression d'exister à leurs yeux. Je remerciai Merlin silencieusement pour ce revirement inattendu. Lorsqu'ils se turent pour manger convenablement, je pris mon courage à deux mains pour enfin poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis si longtemps :

\- Pourquoi vous êtes venus me voir à l'infirmerie ?

James ouvrit des yeux ronds, Sirius recracha tout se qu'il avait dans la bouche, Peter perdit son sourire niais et Remus soupira. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui me répondit d'un ton un peu cinglant :

\- C'est ce que font les amis entre eux je crois.  
\- Euh oui, sûrement… euh… mais nous sommes amis ?  
\- T'as d'autres questions débiles comme ça Vasseur, ou pas ? me coupa Sirius d'un ton hargneux.

Je fermai la bouche et vis que les filles autour écoutaient notre conversation avec intérêt. Voyant que je me sentais mal à l'aise, James poursuivit :

\- Tu sais, on n'aurait pas passé nos vacances avec toi si tu n'étais pas un minimum intéressante. Et puis, tu ne baves pas devant nous comme toutes les autres demoiselles.

Cela eut le don de faire réagir les filles autour de nous qui se concentrèrent à nouveau sur leur assiette. Par contre, Sirius déclara d'un ton bourru :

\- A la base, on voulait juste t'embêter, passer une soirée avec toi après notre… mésaventure. Mais plus on passait de temps avec toi, et plus on t'a découverte. Et tu es quelqu'un de vraiment… euh… sympa. Donc on a passé encore plus de temps avec toi et voilà … Et quand il y a eu l'embrouille avec l'autre abruti de première, eh bien, on a bien vu que tu étais mal. Donc on voulait être là pour toi. On s'est… oui disons-le, on s'est inquiétés pour toi. Et à juste titre on dirait ! Je t'ai suivie lundi soir parce que tu avais fait un aller-retour express dans la Grande Salle.  
\- C'est donc toi que j'ai vu à la bibliothèque juste avant de m'évanouir ?  
\- Euh… ouais.

Il paraissait gêné d'avoir parlé aussi longtemps gentiment et sans vanne. J'en étais bouleversée. Je sentis une larme de bonheur sur ma joue et les garçons lancèrent des "non" soupirants. Puis Remus, qui était à côté de moi, passa un bras derrière mon dos pour me frotter gentiment, comme quand on console un enfant.

\- Merci. Enfin, désolée de pleurer, mais merci pour tout ce que vous faites et vos paroles gentilles. C'est la première fois… que… enfin qu'on… qu'on s'intéresse à moi aussi intensément et ça me fait tout drôle. Et puis, je suis passée du malheur avec l'histoire de John et là, au bonheur avec vous, ce n'est pas toujours évident.

Ils hochèrent la tête et m'assurèrent qu'ils comprenaient. Après ces élans de tendresse et d'amitié, la folie contagieuse des Maraudeurs repris le dessus et le repas se finit dans les rires et les blagues de plus en plus glauques.


	14. La leçon privée

J'étais à nouveau à la bibliothèque en train de grogner. J'avais toujours un devoir à faire en plus pour le professeur de Métamorphose, mais je n'avais fait que deux lignes. J'étais loin des deux rouleaux ! Je replaçai le livre que j'avais pris dans les étagères et laissai mon regard errer sur les autres bouquins qu'il y avait autour. Un titre accrocha mon regard : "La Métamorphose sous toutes ses Formes". Je le pris et le feuilletai à ma place. Je dénichai un paragraphe intéressant et je commençai à gratter mon parchemin. Je venais à peine de commencer que Remus et Sirius arrivèrent. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur des chaises, à ma table.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Vasseur ?

C'était Sirius qui venait de me demander courtoisement, évidemment. J'allais lui répondre ou pas ? J'étais gentille…

\- Je fais le devoir de Métamorphose que McGonagall m'a donné en plus. Parce que je n'écoutais pas en cours.  
\- Ah, mais ce n'est pas bien ça ! ricana Sirius.  
\- Comme si cela ne t'arrivait jamais, lui répondis-je du tac au tac.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et rirent sous cape. Il valait mieux éviter de faire du bruit dans la bibliothèque, sinon Madame Pince allait méchamment nous sauter dessus. Remus jeta un coup d'œil à ma copie et il fronça le nez. Mauvais signe. Comment lui dire que j'étais une mauvaise élève qui en plus avait loupé des cours et rien écouté aux autres ? Cela n'avait, bien sûr, pas du tout arrangé mes maigres connaissances. Le Maraudeur se tourna vers son collègue, qui s'était adossé contre le dossier de sa chaise d'un air conquérant, comme si la pièce lui appartenait. Arrogant comme pas deux… Mais tellement mignon ! Bon, stop, il fallait que je l'oublie et que je me concentre sur mes devoirs, c'était un mec qui n'était pas pour moi.

\- Hey Sirius, t'as vu le devoir de Marie ? C'est une de tes matières préférées ! Tu devrais l'aider…  
\- Hein ? C'est quoi ? De la Métamorphose ? Mais ce n'est pas du tout… aïe !  
\- Mais si, tu me disais encore hier que tu y arrivais tellement bien que tu pourrais faire tous les devoirs des élèves de l'école si l'envie t'en prenait, le coupa Remus.  
\- Ah oui, j'ai dit ça ? Euh… oui sûrement, ça me ressemble bien… Enfin… Fais voir Vasseur…

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de se passer, mais Sirius tira à lui le parchemin et il perdit son air arrogant pour se concentrer. Puis, comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose de très important, il me dit d'un ton supérieur :

\- Ah oui, je me souviens de ça ! Rien de plus facile, il suffit de lancer le sort de Rétrécissement, soit Retricus perfectus et de…

Il s'arrêta sur sa lancée lorsque Remus se leva. Ce dernier nous sourit et nous expliqua qu'il venait de se souvenir d'un devoir en retard à faire et il s'éclipsa rapidement. Sirius en resta pantois en disant qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'un devoir qu'ils avaient encore à faire. Puis il bredouilla quelque chose que je ne saisis pas avant de se tourner à nouveau vers moi. Il faisait une drôle de tête, mais il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de continuer son explication :

\- Oui euh… Alors Retricus perfectus, ainsi le chat devient bah… plus petit. C'est mieux pour commencer. Et puis après, il faut lancer le sort pour le transformer en un objet inanimé, soit Inanimus chatum, inanimus pour l'objet inanimé et chatum… pour le chat.

Je prenais des notes de tout ce qu'il me disait, ravie d'avoir une leçon personnelle de Sirius Black. Beaucoup de jeunes filles aimeraient être à ma place et me tueraient pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot de lui. Il continua la leçon, me donnant même l'historique de plusieurs sortilèges, comment ils avaient été inventés, par qui et dans quelles circonstances. Et tout ça, de tête ! Je découvrais une nouvelle facette des Maraudeurs : ils étaient intelligents. Et vraiment ! Je les pensais vantards, avec beaucoup de paroles et finalement pas grand-chose derrière. Mais au final pas du tout. Ils pouvaient se la raconter puisqu'ils avaient la connaissance. Je mis un point final à mon devoir, qui faisait plus de trois rouleaux ! Satisfaite, j'attendis bien sagement que l'encre sèche avant de le ranger et de déclarer à Sirius :

\- Vraiment, merci. Je n'y serais pas parvenue sans toi !  
\- Oh bah c'est rien… me répondit-il gêné.  
\- Oui, mais tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire. Alors merci d'avoir passé tout ce temps pour ça ! Surtout que c'est quelque chose que tu as fait l'année dernière.  
\- Entre amis, on s'entraide…

Je lui fis un magnifique sourire et il prit plusieurs fois sa respiration, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, puis il renonça. Il regarda l'heure et déclara d'un ton enjoué et superficiel :

\- Oh, mais tu as vu l'heure ? Viens, on va manger.

Je finis de remplir mon sac et je le suivis à la Grande Salle. Le repas fut très animé encore une fois, d'autant plus que j'étais ravie de l'aide de Sirius, qui allait me valoir sûrement la meilleure note de toute ma scolarité, mais en plus, passer du temps avec lui me remplissait de joie. Je n'attendais rien de lui bien sûr, et je ne lui demandais rien, juste que maintenant que nous étions amis, le rester, le plus longtemps possible. James nous taquina bien sûr, mais je le pris en rigolant, et j'allai même jusqu'à en rajouter une couche. Mais bizarrement, cela ne fit pas rire Sirius, lui qui était si prompt à l'autodérision et à l'amusement. Puis, au moment du dessert, Remus lança tout haut :

\- Hey, mais j'ai une idée ! Et si on aidait Marie à réussir ses BUSE ? Pour nous, c'est de la gnognote !  
\- Oh oui, excellente idée, ajouta Peter en applaudissant.  
\- Je dirais même plus, c'est super ! Pas vrai Patmol ?

Ce dernier grogna comme un ours. Mais je ne le relevai pas, tant j'étais surprise mais ravie de l'aubaine. J'acceptai avec joie, bien sûr, et il fut convenu que James allait me donner ma première leçon le samedi matin à onze heures dans la salle désaffectée du premier étage.

\- Vous allez avoir du boulot avec moi ! les asticotai-je.  
\- Les défis ne nous font pas peur, pas vrai les mecs ? jeta Remus, l'œil brillant.  
J'avais le sentiment qu'il mijotait quelque chose de pas net, mais je ne fis pas plus de commentaires.

La vie reprit le cours normal pour moi, les cours passant lentement et les pauses à une vitesse fulgurante. Outre le fait qu'ils m'aidaient dans mes devoirs, les Maraudeurs me donnaient quelques leçons supplémentaires dès que nous avions un moment en commun. Je m'aperçus vite que James, sous ses airs fanfarons, était très doué pour la Métamorphose et la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, que Remus était infiniment doué avec les sortilèges, et il fut le premier à m'apprendre à faire un sortilège informulé, et Peter m'apprit énormément de chose sur les Potions, la seula matière dans laquelle il était surpassait les autres. Seul Sirius ne m'avait pas encore donné de leçon, prétextant mille et une choses à faire. Mais qu'importe. Mes notes passèrent de P à A, puis j'obtins même un E au devoir de Métamorphose de McGonagall, qui était bien sûr très fière de ce changement.

Janvier était passé, février était déjà bien avancé et petit à petit, John, avec qui j'avais partagé tant de bons moments, devint un simple souvenir. J'arrêtai petit à petit de le regarder en cours et de le chercher du regard dans la Grande Salle. Et même si parfois nos regards s'accrochaient encore, il n'y avait que froideur et reproches dans nos yeux. Un soir, dans la Salle Commune, alors que John et moi venions d'échanger un regard indifférent, je m'en étonnai auprès de Remus qui jouait aux échecs version sorcier avec Sirius, tandis que Peter finissait un devoir :

\- Pourquoi John est-il si en colère après moi ?

Il sourit en déplaçant une pièce et se tourna vers moi pour me répondre :

\- Parce qu'il t'a aimée, voire même qu'il t'aime encore. Mais qu'il n'a jamais eu le courage de se déclarer puisque tu as été surprise par sa réponse. Et maintenant qu'il voit que tu ne t'effondres pas, il est jaloux tout simplement. Sirius, tu pourrais attendre que je regarde le jeu avant de déplacer une pièce !  
\- J'ai juste pris ton pion, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Jaloux ? lançai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Pourtant, je suis allée vers lui, je me suis excusée, alors pourquoi m'a-t-il tout simplement rembarrée ?  
\- Sans doute parce qu'il était blessé et lorsqu'on est ainsi, on réagit de façon bizarre.  
\- C'est bizarre les garçons quand même, murmurai-je.  
\- Oh, les filles, ce n'est pas mieux ! lança Sirius.

Mais voyant que j'étais toujours absorbée dans mes pensées au sujet de John, Sirius balbutia :

\- Bah… t'occupe. Il a perdu une… enfin, toi… Et c'est bien fait pour lui. Oublie-le, il n'en vaut pas la peine, ce n'est qu'une tache.  
\- C'est qu'il a été pendant cinq ans mon meilleur et seul ami. Ce n'est pas si facile à faire.

Les garçons observèrent le silence, puis ils continuèrent de jouer aux échecs. Peter leur posa une question, et mon attention fut détournée par des éclats de voix de l'autre côté de la Salle Commune. C'était John justement. Il était avec sa petite amie, une certaine Lucie qui avait un an de moins que nous, et qui avait un visage cramoisi tant elle semblant en colère. Bientôt, toute la Salle Commune s'était tue et on pouvait entendre les hurlements hystériques de Lucie et John qui commençaient à s'échauffer. Puis la jeune fille finit par fondre en larmes et monta dans son dortoir tandis que John faisait une grimace. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il me regarda, avant de détourner les yeux et de fuir la Salle Commune. Peu à peu, les conversations reprirent dans la Salle ronde comme il y a environ deux mois, lorsque John avait hurlé contre les Maraudeurs.

Je n'aurais pas dû ressentir ça, j'aurais dû compatir pour eux, parce que je savais combien c'était difficile, mais j'éprouvais au contraire un sentiment de revanche sur John qui venait de se disputer avec sa copine. Qu'il sache ce que c'était que de souffrir à cause de quelqu'un. Qu'il sache à quel point j'avais été blessée par son comportement, qu'il ne me fasse pas confiance et qu'il ne me laisse aucune chance. Et surtout, qu'il ne me dise rien des sentiments qu'il avait pour moi. Même si apparemment, j'étais la seule qui n'était pas au courant. Mais c'est bien souvent ce qu'on a sous le nez qu'on ne voit pas. Tant pis pour lui.

Je reportais mon attention sur le jeu d'échecs lorsque je surpris le regard insistant de Sirius. Gênée, je fis mine de ne pas l'avoir vu et me prélassai dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée. J'avais fini mes devoirs grâce à l'aide des Maraudeurs, donc j'avais le droit à une petite soirée de détente et j'en profitais bien.

\- Tu joues Sirius ? demanda Remus, l'œil pétillant.  
\- Oui, oui, répondit Sirius en se concentrant derechef sur le jeu.


	15. Une balade à Pré-au-Lard

Avec mars, la neige disparut complètement du paysage et le prochain match de Quidditch n'allait pas tarder à se jouer. Avec la première victoire de Gryffondor, par un score de 210 à 30, ils avaient naturellement pris la tête du championnat. Mais les Serpentard n'étaient pas loin : menés par Rosier, un Serpentard à l'allure revêche et débordant de magie noire, ils avaient gagné leur deuxième match. Mais cette fois, c'était contre l'équipe de Poufsouffle que nous allions jouer et j'avais bon espoir que nous les battions à plate couture, grâce à James et à son équipe. D'ailleurs ce dernier n'était pas en reste, sortant à nouveau son Vif d'or de sa poche pour faire croire à un entraînement, mais en fait, il ne voulait qu'épater la galerie. Cependant, je compris vite qu'il ne voulait faire son intéressant que pour une personne : Lily Evans, la préfète Gryffondor qui m'avait sauvée de leurs griffes au début d'année. Les Maraudeurs le taquinaient souvent à ce sujet, d'ailleurs, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les imiter. Mais, juste avant ce match, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue.

\- Tu y vas avec nous Marie ? me demanda Peter la veille de la sortie.  
\- Où ça ? l'interrogeai-je, soudain très gourde.  
\- A la sortie de Pré-au-Lard bien sûr, répliqua Remus avec un sourire.  
\- Oh, je ne sais pas. Je n'y suis allée qu'une fois, mais après, j'avais trop… enfin, trop de travail à faire. Il fallait que je fasse mes devoirs et que j'apprenne mes leçons. En plus, le fait que la Salle Commune soit vide m'aidait à me concentrer.  
\- Oui mais grâce à nous, tu n'as plus ce problème, se glorifia James.  
\- Allez viens, on va bien s'amuser ! Et puis, il faut que James évacue son angoisse, le taquina Sirius.  
\- Tss, je n'ai aucun problème d'angoisse, je sais parfaitement que nous allons gagner et que je vais leur mettre une pâtée ! Ce ne sont que des blaireaux sur des manches à balai, on ne craint rien !

Le lendemain, je me dirigeai donc vers le fameux village sorcier, en compagnie des Maraudeurs. Les filles avaient cessé de me jeter des regards assassins dès que j'étais avec eux, parce qu'elles voyaient bien que cela ne me faisait absolument rien. Mais je gardais ma baguette magique à portée de main partout où j'allais. De peur de recevoir un sortilège dans les couloirs… Ou dans les toilettes !

Enfin, nous arrivâmes à Pré-au-Lard. Le village, malgré la fraîcheur de la journée, était animé. Les passants, tous avec des capes de différentes couleurs, enfilaient les ruelles et se rendaient dans les différents magasins. Zonko, pour les farces et attrapes, était en majorité fréquenté par les étudiants de Poudlard. Honeydukes, la confiserie, regroupait les sorciers de tous âges adeptes des bonbons. Mais là où il y avait le plus de monde, c'était sans conteste les Trois Balais, le bar du village. Et c'est là-bas que nous nous dirigeâmes en premier. On va se réchauffer avec une bonne Bièraubeurre, avait soufflé James, en se réchauffant les mains comme il pouvait. Et nous avions tous acquiescé sans discuter.

En entrant dans la taverne, tenue par une jeune et fringante madame Rosmerta, une douce odeur de pâtisserie et de boisson chaude et parfumée envahit mes narines, tandis qu'une chaleur pénétrante se répandait dans mon corps. Je suivis les garçons jusqu'à une table autour de laquelle nous nous installâmes. Remus partit bien gentiment passer commande et il revint avec cinq chopes fumantes. Je bus ma première gorgée et un étrange sentiment de bien-être m'envahit, allant jusqu'à mes orteils qui se détendirent dans mes chaussures. Les soucis s'effacèrent et seul le fait que j'étais entourée d'amis et de félicité m'importait.

\- Ha ha ! Marie est en train de nous lâcher ! Hey, reste avec nous ! me taquina Peter.  
\- Mais laisse-la se détendre un peu, répliqua Sirius.  
\- Encore une fois, c'est super bon, déclara Remus.  
\- On va les exploser, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! s'écria James qui n'avait pas suivi la conversation.  
\- C'est qui qu'on explose ? demanda Peter en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Pff, les Poufsouffle ! Mais suis la conversation un peu !  
\- Mais détends-toi James, profites un peu de l'instant, lui répondis-je d'une voix pâteuse tandis que je finissais mon verre.  
\- Tu en veux un autre ? me demanda galamment Peter.  
\- Non merci, je crois que ça ira pour cette fois.  
\- Et voilà ! Il demande à la fille du groupe, mais les autres, rien à faire, blagua James en regardant son verre vide.  
\- Tu es assez grand pour aller te le chercher, répliqua Peter, plein d'humour.

S'en suivit une discussion plus qu'animée, entrecoupée d'éclats de rire. Comment ma vie avait-elle pu passer de misérable à géniale ? Par Merlin, c'était si bien d'être entourée, choyée et acceptée comme j'étais. Une véritable bénédiction, car les Maraudeurs faisaient véritablement preuve de tolérance. La preuve avec le petit problème de fourrure de Remus, comme ils l'appelaient. Puis, Peter se leva, expliquant qu'il avait une lettre à faire envoyer à la Poste par long courrier. Il sortit de la taverne après avoir laissé quelques Mornilles sur la table pour payer sa boisson. Puis, Remus déclara soudainement :

\- Faut que je passe chez Honeydukes, j'aimerais voir un truc. Euh, James, tu peux m'accompagner ?  
\- Bah, on est bien ici pourquoi on… ah oui, c'est de… enfin, oui je vois, oui je t'accompagne, dit-il maladroitement en se levant.  
\- Et moi, je ne peux pas vous accompagner ? demanda Sirius, en paniquant presque.  
\- On sera assez de deux. Et puis, c'est une euh… surprise ! Reste donc avec Marie, profitez de… enfin de la journée quoi.

Puis ils sortirent rapidement en ricanant tandis que Sirius s'enfonça dans un silence pesant. Je n'avais rien compris à ce qui venait de se passer, mais qu'importe : j'étais toujours avec un Maraudeur, le plus mignon en plus, je n'allais certainement pas chercher plus loin. Au contraire, je me sentais parfaitement en confiance et en sécurité. Il faisait bien chaud et le bourdonnement des conversations des élèves regroupés en masse était un fond sonore agréable. Mais Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda maladroitement :

\- Euh… Tu as envie de sortir ? Enfin, d'aller voir un peu plus Pré-au-Lard quoi. Comme tu n'y es allée qu'une fois… enfin, je me suis dis que… peut-être, enfin si ça te plaît… que je te fasse visiter. Tu peux dire non hein !  
\- Ça me ferait très plaisir, lui répondis-je dans un souffle, le rouge aux joues.

Après avoir payés nos consommations, nous sortîmes dans le froid de mars. Puis, comme un vrai guide, il me fit parcourir le village, en commentant chaque magasin à sa façon. Au fur et à mesure de son discours, il se détendit et put plaisanter de plus en plus avec moi.

\- Là, tu vois, c'est Zonko, la boutique de farces et attrapes. Ce magasin est sans conteste mon favori, puisque c'est ici qu'on trouve les meilleures farces ! Rien de tel pour faire hurler Rusard ! Et comme tu le sais, c'est notre occupation favorite !

Je ris de bon cœur lorsqu'il se mit à faire une imitation du concierge en train de les courser dans les couloirs du château. Nous passâmes devant la Poste, mais nous n'y avons pas croisé Peter. Puis ce fut le tour de la confiserie.

\- Honeydukes ! Si tu aime avoir des caries, c'est sûr, il faut aller ici. Mon bonbon préféré est le Chat Noir, qui noircit la langue et les dents de celui qui l'avale ! Enfin, je n'aime pas le manger, mais en faire cadeau aux autres bien sûr !  
\- Bien sûr, répétai-je en riant.  
\- Tu aimes bien les bonbons ?  
\- Euh… bah oui, comme tout le monde je crois, répondis-je en souriant.  
\- Alors viens, on va aller en acheter !  
\- C'est que… je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, mes parents ne sont pas très riches tu sais…  
\- C'est moi qui paye !  
\- Oh non non, tu ne peux pas !  
\- Bien sûr que si je peux ! C'est encore moi qui décide de ce que je fais de mon argent.

Il entra dans la boutique sans attendre ma réponse et je le suivis en soupirant. Il était têtu comme une mule quand il le voulait. Je commençais à bien le connaître. Mais bien vite, mes réflexions se perdirent tant j'étais entourée de couleurs flashy, d'odeurs toutes différentes les unes des autres et par-dessus tout, de sucre ! Sirius était près d'une boîte contenant des dizaines de petites boules de couleurs que je reconnus comme des Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue.

\- Ha non, tu ne me feras pas avaler ça, plaisantai-je.  
\- Oh allez, un petit paquet qu'on se partage ! Ce sera drôle de savoir sur quel goût on tombe !

Finalement, il réussit à me convaincre. Je préférais ça à sa blague de la langue noire, aussi je le tins prudemment éloigné du coin de la boutique où les Chats Noirs étaient entreposés. Il paya comme il l'avait dit et nous sortîmes du magasin avec le paquet de Dragées. Il m'en donna une à l'allure douteuse et me demanda quel goût j'avais eu.

\- Au cassis ! Hum, il était bien bon !  
\- Mince, je croyais t'avoir refilé un gout de poubelle !  
\- Méchant ! Non, tu ne regarde pas ! Allez donne-m'en un, mais sans regarder ! Triche pas, lui dis-je en essayant de lui cacher les yeux. Il rigola sous mes assauts désespérés et me présenta un nouveau bonbon que je mis dans ma bouche.  
\- Hum, chewing-gum !  
\- Ha, encore loupé ! Moi qui croyais que c'était goût épinard !  
\- Tu ne devrais pas regarder ! Allez, à toi maintenant !

Il en prit un puis le recracha presque aussi sec. Je hurlai de rire devant sa mine déconfite et lui demandai ce qu'il avait eu comme goût.

\- Œil de scarabée !  
\- Comment tu sais quel goût ça a ?  
\- Parce que j'ai commis l'erreur de parier avec Potter et le gage, c'était d'en manger !  
\- Beurk, mais c'est affreux !

Il rigola et je ne savais pas trop s'il me disait la vérité ou non, mais je finis par rire avec lui. Nos pas nous avaient menés vers la Cabane Hurlante. Je la voyais d'un autre œil désormais. C'était ici que tout avait commencé. Je la fixai et Sirius semblait avoir les mêmes pensées car il déclara :

\- La fameuse Cabane… Peuplée de fantômes paraît-il. Tu crois quoi toi ?  
\- Des esprits malins sûrement. Mais peut-être que si on leur tendait la main, ils ne seraient pas si différents de nous…

Mes paroles parurent le toucher, car il me regarda gravement, comme s'il me redécouvrait. Je sentis la chaleur me monter au visage et je reportai mon attention sur la Cabane pour éviter son regard scrutateur. N'y tenant plus, je soufflai :

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?  
\- Une belle phrase…  
\- Je… enfin… tout le monde…  
\- Non, au contraire. Certains n'aurait pas ta tolérance et ta gentillesse.  
\- Je… Sirius…

L'entendre dire ceci fit battre mon cœur plus vite dans ma poitrine. Je me sentais frissonner, aussi je resserrai ma cape autour de moi pour me tenir chaud. Mais je savais au fond de moi que ce n'était pas le froid qui me faisait trembler. C'était la proximité avec lui. Celui qui hantait mes pensées depuis que j'avais onze ans. Celui qui, malgré sa maladresse et ses grands airs, avait un cœur en or et une loyauté sans faille. Nos yeux s'accrochèrent. Il était à quelques centimètres de moi, je pouvais presque sentir son souffle s'emmêler au mien. Puis…

\- Tss, ça se bécote dans un coin tranquille les tourtereaux ?

Je me retournais vivement lorsque la voix me parvint. Cette voix !  
John !


End file.
